


One Rung Up The Food Chain

by Scattershot98



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattershot98/pseuds/Scattershot98
Summary: What if there was someone who eats too much? What if they were to meet someone who could understand that sort of lifestyle? A certain free wandering Binge Eater with an affinity for flesh and a hunger nothing short of ravenous? How would these two see one another?





	1. Chapter 1

Here we go readers, my first Tokyo Ghoul story! Fair warning I've read the manga, so I'm mostly going off anime style and will also incorporate some manga elements for what wasn't adapted correctly even if I enjoyed watching it. Mostly Au for the most part so forgive me if I appear to be wrong about certain things (times, dates, locations, etc.) I'll try and do my best with the main characters and their traits. This story is centered around a unique Oc ghoul who finds interest in the lovely binge eater we all wish we'd seen more of, Rize! Also at times random Oc ghouls or humans appear momentarily in some chapters simply for plot. Some might return, but fair warning most won't for obvious reasons. Drop a review and tell me your thoughts! Let us begin! Meet Jai Xenoth.

Prologue.

Tokyo. 

A place that seemed to host every sort of life and lifestyles, flourishing with a vast number of people in it's city compared to most around the world. But what was unique about this city was the large number of it's darker inhabitants, the predatory creatures that lived among humanknd in secret, blending in until it was meal time. The beings known as Ghouls, creatures who consumed human flesh in order to survive due to their biological nature.

Ghouls lived in secret from the eyes of the humans, many blended in so well you wouldn't know if the person sitting next to you was a ghoul until it was too late. Most ghouls didn't have any problems taking human life in order to eat, after all it was in their genetic instinct. Humanity despised them for such natures, and demonized them by believing them to be soulless predators with no sense of humanity themselves. And so the two species hated each other with passion, discovery by either side leading most of the time to certain death or blacklisting.

There were never talks of peace. It was a fantasy idea that many didn't bother even promoting. And for the most part as well, nkne even thought of attempting.

But there were a select few among ghouls who choose not to kill in order to eat, instead satisfying their natural urges by consuming the dead or dying. A group of ghouls who lived by this code resided in a coffee shop in the 20th ward, a haven known as Antieku. Here humans and ghouls coexisted side by side without even knowing it, though that ignorance was entirely on the humans part. After all if such knowledge were revealed there was the high possibility of them alerting the CCG, who specializes in actively hunting ghouls in all the wards. But since the ghouls there were peaceful and content with their more mellow lifestyle, they chose to stay silent about it all in order to protect themselves.

However those individuals were far and very few, and unlike their counterparts who cared nothing for human life, that didn't stop some from being...sadistic or playful with their prey.

An example of this was a young man named Miche Kasineth, fresh from high school running with a limp in his recently sprained left leg. A young blonde haired guy who just 5 minutes ago saw a girl he was going steady with for almost three weeks now, Irae Hodiko, turn out to be a ghoul. Miche panted hard as he stumbled and grunted through the pain in his injured limb, but pushed through it and kept moving. After all, he was running for his life.

'Oh god why me?! Why Irae, why did she have to be a ghoul?!' Miche thought frantically as his mind quickly recalled how all this happened.

It started to go bad when he was dropping Irae off at her home, and her asking him to come inside. Irae said that she'd wanted to show him something, and he indeed had received quite a sight to make his blood freeze over. He saw the pinkinsh tinge of a tail-like kagune strike the wall near his head when he just stepped inside. Without a second thought and full of much fear, he went into flight mode rather than fight. As he saw the predatory organ retract to strike again he bolted out the door, slammed it shut and ran.

However in his haste he'd accidently stumbled down the steps leading up to her house, and injured his leg. Since then he's been trying to reach a populated area where he can hide, maybe even find someone from the ccg to help him. So far he's been half limping through the outer edge of a shopping district, which was unfortunately empty at this time of night.

After all, these were dangerous times that ghouls and mostly humans lived in.

'Cmon let there be someone, anyone please!' His panicked thoughts scream but he stays silent, he can't let her know where he is, if she was indeed chasing him like he thought. Miche slowed a bit out of the pain, but still moved and took in his surroundings. There was a parking structure on his right, shops and other buinesses on his left, though there were a few stores on his right farther ahead. And much to the displeasure of his increasingly panicking mind, they were all closed and empty.

He panted and kept limping his way, but what really was screwing him up in more ways than one was his leg. When Miche initially sprained it on the steps, he also received a small cut which was bleeding out at a measly trickle but still, it was a trail. To those with the right senses, it was practically a flare in the sky to any ghouls who resided in the area, which was only 2.

Including the one who was chasing him, and the one who following the both of them.

Miche was just rounding a corner when he tripped on a small divot in the concrete, and then to his horror felt something warm And strong wrap around his sprained limb. He tried to grab something, anything close by but failed as he was dragged back hard and fast before being flung to into an alley wall. He yelled out as pain shot up his back, and heard a voice that brought up good memories and recently terrifying ones.

"Going somewhere Miche? We haven't finished our date yet." He looked behind him and saw Irae standing there, a expression on her face like a parent teaching their child not to run away. He tries to stand but his back is sore from the impact, and Irae just got closer and closer to him. Finally she was kneeling down on one leg before him, placing a finger underneath his chin. He was trapped, he couldn't run anymore.

"Irae why? Why Me? Was it all just a game to you? Tricking me, making me trust you, just so you could eat me? Was it all a lie?" Miche tried to get out, his voice cracking, and thought he saw pity in her eyes as she answered.

"Initially...no, it was actually very nice to be your girlfriend. If we were like each other, things would've been different, they could've been nice for us. But...I am a ghoul and you're a human. It was only a matter of time before it came to this.

If only you'd taken the blow from my kagune back there, you wouldn't be like this, suffering, in pain. You could've avoided all that. That's how I would've preferred this to end." Irae tells him, her pity actually showing visibly to him. But it wasn't enough to let him live, especially since she's revealed herself to him.

"Sorry Miche it's...it's just the way things are."

She stands up, readying her kagune for a quick, painless death, a simple stab to the head. She can at least grant him that for how he's treated her until tonight. She looks at him and sees his face full of defeat, despair, and even sadness. But she must push through, her last words to him resounding within herself.It's just the way things are", she's just higher on the food chain...

clack, clack.

A sound draws the two's attention, and Irae looks around for the source. 'What was that? An alley cat or something?' She thinks, looking around her. She doesn't smell or see any ghouls, so she's not in danger of being in someone else's territory. All Irae smells is Miche's blood, but nothing else, and now she's puzzled. Miche is also drawn to where he heard the sound, but with his normal human eyesight, he can't see anything in the darkness of this alley.

They hear it again, closer. But it's different, there's more to it.

clack...clack, clack...clack.

To them it sounds like someone tapping sharp against a wall or concrete, and with the echo of this alley neither of them can pin the source. Now it sounds like it's all around them, but still they see nothing. Irae doesn't like this, and she turns to grab and kill Miche when his eyes widen at something behind her. He's already saying that classic warning to look out when she feels the air whoosh around her. She's starting to turn when something stabs her right through her right shoulder before quickly retracting.

"Ahhh!" Irae screamed and fell to the ground where Miche was crawling back against the wall. His eyes were wide with fear as she struggled to get up with the hole in her shoulder, bleeding out bad from the fist sized wound. 'What the fuck?! I don't smell or see-' Irae began frantically thinking as she searched around her, when she hears the rushing of air. She thought she saw a flash of, 'is that white?' Irae doesn't find out when she feels a shove from behind knock her to the side, surprising her. She hears a yell of pain "Gahhhh!" and looks over to see Miche falling on his stomach, a slash mark lining his chest to collarbone. He's grunting in pain as blood comes from the wound, and Irae looks at him in shock. 'Did he just save me?! After I was about to-' but she stops as they both hear a new sound.

It's something like a bird's call but it's also a whooping sound, but it's...different, more higher in pitch. Almost like a scream, but more like a echo of a scream. The sound makes them even more jittery as it echos off the walls of the alley. Miche painfully gets to his back and scoots toward the wall near where Irae is laying, and the pair is too injured to do anything. She turned to her ex boyfriend, asking "Why would you still do that? Take the strike, push Me out the way? After what I did, Why?"

Miche pants hard through his pain, looking up at her with some semi confused eyes of his own and raspily replies "Just...the way things are." Irae's eyes widen as she hears the words, but they both hear a sound that's easy to recognize, footsteps. This time they hear that it's coming from less than ten feet from them. They see a man step out from the shadows before them, they can't really make out his features in the dark but his voice is clear to them. It was a younger man's voice, but not a teens either. And it had an observant and...playful tone to it as he spoke to the beaten pair.

"Well well, what do we have here? A female ghoul trying to eat her human lover, and yet said guy saved her from my slice despite her actions. And now because of me they're both bleeding out together. Quite badly actually, but it's somewhat romantic in a way."

Irae and Miche both look at the newcomer in fear and puzzlement, mostly Irae since she can't smell a ghou. So how the hell had he attacked her and her...prey? Her boyfriend was still that, right? But he pushed her out of the way to take a deadly attack, which confused her.

Coughing up a bit of blood she asks "What the hell are you?" The man steps a bit closer, and much to both of their amazement, a white pair of rinkaku tentacles comes from his body and begins to come closer to them. The pair is silent as the pointed bleached looking tendrils began to creep towards their faces, and actually brush against their skin, both of them paralyzed with fear.

"I'm hungry, and right now, You two look absolutely delicious. But...I'm willing to make an exception this time. I have a soft spot for couples like you two. Stay out of trouble and be a good little couple, no killing or ratting one another out. Understood?" The pair nods in fear, and the tendrils retract back into the man's back as He begins walking away, now humming a tune that they don't know. Once he's out of sight the two find themselves es unable to speak, still taking in what had just happened to them. 

Miche begins to shake from blood loss, and Irae is able to heal enough to reach over and grab his phone from his pocket. He hadn't used it earlier because he'd been too caught up with fear to realize he could've called for help. She dials an emergency number, waiting anxiously for the operator to answer. Finally after a good ten seconds she hears a man's voice on the order end. "911 what is your emergency?"

"Hello? I need help, there's been a ghoul attack. We're located in the downtown shopping district near the 20th ward. Please, he's hurt badly!"

'Hold on Miche.' Irae thinks as she retracts her kakugans and waits for the hopefully soon arriving ambulance. But one thought stayed in her mind. A thought that kept a sense of unease and fear in her system even if the cause of it had already left the area.

'Who or what was That?'


	2. Binge Eater

I know the first chapter was weird being 100% prologue and the main character only making his brief appearance at the very end. But now you'll get to see Rize, who will begin to get to know him better next chapter. Drop a review. Let us begin.  
.

The 20th ward was known as one of the most peaceful and quiet regarding ghoul activity in Tokyo, though that was due to the unusual natures of the ghouls residing there. Occasionally there were attacks from ghouls passing through or who resided in corners of it where they had easy access to another ward to flee. But often the attacks went disclosed as if they never happened, just another statistic to Tokyo's list of missing persons. And so a quiet lifestyle ensures for the ghouls of the coffee shop and Haven known as Anteiku, or at least that's how it is most of the time. There were sometimes those who entered the shop who weren't exactly...welcome.

One of these unwelcome people was a purple haired woman named Rize Kamishiro, a ghoul who was rather gluttonous and hence why she was nicknamed Binge Eater by the other ghouls of Tokyo. The woman barely 19, strolled leisurely towards the place she knew she could enjoy a good cup of coffee. It was also one of the few that would allow her inside. Her eating habits while infamous drew the attention of the Doves, the nickname ghouls all over the city gave to the officers of the CCG who hunted them. This eas due to the white uniform the all wore, and the distinct briefcase they all carry they appeared nothing more than the average business man or woman going about their day. But should they encounter a ghoul, the briefcase would transform into a deadly weapon to conbat ghouls, because it was created by the predatory organ of Ghouls.

Kamishiro had an odd effect of drawing in many doves because of her frequent feedings and that most of the time she took little care in disposing of the bodies, or what was left on them. This caused many ghouls to dislike her, as if she would've cared. It just made things harder to find a place to stay or somewhere to get decent coffee. No disrespect to the humans she ravenously ate, but ghouls make coffee better.

' "No disrespect, ha. Hmm that was quite a contradiction. But who cares really?' She thought as she walked through the door of Anteiku, her simple white dress coming to about her knees, a deep blue undershirt covering her arms to the elbows. Her red rimmed glasses were halfway down her nose, showing she was in the mood to read a few chapters today. True she had much better senses being a ghoul therefore she didn't need them, Rize used them for reading and for the attraction appeal. Even if not many males of either species she interacted with were as avid of readers as she, it didn't hurt to throw hooks out there for those who were. Rize brought along with her a book, The Black Goat's Egg by her favorite author, Sen Takatsuki.

She was met by the blue haired waitress who always had a bad attitude about her whenever Rize entered the shop, and simply asked to be seated somewhere quite. "Hmph this way." The short haired girl, Touka gestured to a two seater table in one of the Cafe's corners. "The usual if you could, I'm going to be a while." Rize told her and smirked when she heard the girl growl under her breath "Like we want you here at all." thinking she hadn't been heard. Rize gave a small chuckle at the antics as the girl walked off to fufill her order, and caught sight of the manager, Mr. Yoshimura coming from the back, his signature but wise smile set on his face.

He spotted Rize sitting at her table, and decides to make his way over. Rize watches as the grey haired old man she thought of as powerful, wise, but soft came closer to where she sat. "Ah Ms. Kamishiro, what brings you here today?" His tone was polite, after all Anteiku was a safehouse and Haven to all ghouls, even though he finds some disappointing because of their eating habits, like Her. The girl looked at him while giving a small smile at the etiquette the man gave her, true to his softer nature. Although to her it would've felt like a smirk if she thought of it more.

Sometimes it just made him seem weak to her, other times the wisdom the man could give grudgingly made her admit to his usefulness in her time passing through the 20th ward on a few occasions. She replied "Oh nothing much today, Mr Yoshimura. Simply enjoying a bit of reading as you can see." flashing the books title before his eyes.

She saw with mild confusion and curiosity that his eyes narrowed at the book before giving a sign of resignation. 'Not even gonna question what that's about.' The manager shook his head and asked another question "That I do, but if news travels truthfully then your relaxing after your...encounter the other night with Yamori?" The name made Rize's eyes flash with anger for a moment, recalling the brutish man interrupting her eating time. The big crazy bastard had interrupted a particular fine night of eating, wanting to play his little math games and fight her. She did have the satisfaction in easily escaping from him, and even stealing his favorite tool for torture, so it was a small victory to her.

But She did lose all those delicious morsels that took a good portion of her night and energy to acquire. And she hates with a passion people who try to steal from her.

She found herself clenching the book a little harder before relaxing them and giving a false smile to the manager. She spoke without gritting her teeth at the man to keep her composure. "It seems that news travels fast, but I'm not resting. I may have a different style than you all here, but I'm far from weak." she spit out the last part a little, and saw the old man's eyes narrowed a little. Rize knew she possibly might've messed up, and sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose once she removed her glasses. "Sorry about that, I'm really not on good terms with that asshole at the moment. He stole my ah, dining experience which I put a good amount of effort into. Forgive me."

Yoshimura's eyes softened a bit, and Rize knew what was coming next. "I'm...sorry to hear about your predicament. Although you always know you can join us here in Anteiku, granted you may have to change some habits of yours. The offer still stands." Rize sighed at that, she wasn't in danger of being kicked out. Hell she was once again offered the chance to work at this place, granted she would have to curb her eating habits to the flesh they provided. It wasn't that the flesh tasted old or anything, the old man and his staff had their ways of keeping the flavor in, no denying that. It was the fact that the thrill of the hunt, the excitement no matter how brief was lost.

"Thank you again sir, but I'm not quite cut out for this alternative way of doing things. Not sure I ever will be, but if by some random chance I do chose it, I'll take you up on that offer. But for now I'm really itching to catch up on some reading, one of my more admirable habits. Well, by your standards at least." Rize politely declined and hinted that she would rather be left alone, which the man gives a tilt of the head in acknowledgement. As he turns to walk away he gives one last statement.

"Do try not to be seen hunting here Ms Rize. Passing time is one thing, but looking for food is another. Lord knows we don't need Doves coming here. You understand, no?" He sees the girl simply give a nod of her head before he walked away, overseeing how things are doing in the shop.

'Finally. Thought he wouldn't leave me alone, but I guess it's his nature to care. Still it's not like someone might not come to Me. After all I am the bait and the hook. Just takes a passing fish to bite.' Rize thinks as she begins where she left off reading. Her waitress with attitude brings her coffee over about 2 minutes into her reading. Rize thanks her for it sardonically, getting satisfied by the scornful look the girls eyes hold. 'Good brew, wonder if Enji's in today. Didn't see him on my way in.' Rize thought as she takes a sip and enjoyed it. She then took note of everyone in the shop, either departing or arriving. It was mostly staff but there was a few patrons aside from herself.

A woman in light business attire talking urgently with someone in the phone, tsking her order to go and quickly thanking the cashier today, who turned out to be none other than Enji Koma. Decent enough guy, but wonderful brewer as Rize well knew by now. The oddest thing about him to her was always his hair, the odd round shape it has started about his forehead. His personality was polite most of the time, but rile him up and get wouldn't shut up about that devil ape legend of his to try and intimidate others. A few times Rize heard it told when he was under stress she wanted to tell him to shut the hell up, but not wanting to be kicked out and lose his particularly tasty brew, kept her silence. But she did roll her eyes every now and then at it, but in moments like now when everything was relaxed, peaceful, he was enjoyable to be around.

Rize continued to observe her potential targets, her rivals if any, and found herself drawn to a couple laughing lightly at a joke. 'Odd seeing them in here again. Thought she would've eaten him by now.' Rize thought as she saw two people, one ghoul and one human in a working relationship.

She'd been watching these two for nearly a month now, and found herself mildly curious and stumped at the pair. The girl didn't seem to be stalking him or luring him in, after all they seemed to know each other quite well before Rize had really paid attention. When the boy had returned with her after a point which Rize would've normally ended the facade, she began to look closer at them. Today was no different, but she was surprised to see a cast around the boys leg, and could make out out long bandage under his tan shirt.

'Did she attempt to kill him perhaps? No, if she did he would've already been dead, much less chatting happily with her now. Or he would be afraid of her eating him, so maybe an accident she isn't involved in?' Rize thought and heard the bell toll at the door opening. She turned and began eyeing this new one, his scent telling her human, but man was he appealing to all the senses. Smell, sight, probably taste as well. 'Well he's a looker.' She thought as she took in details.

He had a light build on him, but in no way was he skinny nor unmuscular. He was at least her height, maybe an inch shorter or taller than her. He wore a blueish purple short sleeve, a pair of jeans on. His dark hair was unique in a way, seeming fluffy but firm. The kind of hair one had when in water for a long time, be it pools, oceans, or even a onsen. He held a book under his arm, and she found it curious to see it was the same one she was reading. But what caught her eyes more was that he was staring at her, and began making his way over. 'Well, that was easier than usual.' She thinks as her prey came came close and introduced himself.

"Hello, I noticed you and I had the same book. I'm Jai Xenoth." He spoke with a light smile on his face.

Rize smiled her brightest to reel him in, and introduced herself with a voice that was far too innocent for her. But it was one she's used many time before, and it always got the desired effect. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Rize Kamishiro."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm back! Slower update I know, but I'm managing 4 other stories and trying for a dragon maid one. Forgive me because updates will be random, but no longer than a week for this one, promise. This is day date, but date night is next chapter. Drop a review. Let us begin!

"So Sen is one of your favorites?" Rize asks as Jai sat across from her, his book on the table near hers. Though she would certainly be catching up on some reading, right now Rize wanted to understand her charming prey.

The 19 year old nodded and replied "Easily one of them, I've always been more partial to the horror and tragedy genre. Same goes for my movie preferences, but that's a whole other thing I'm not even going to get into. But I can't say I don't enjoy a romance now and then, the problem is finding a decent one that isn't filled to the brim with vomit inducing lies and oversweetness. Too hypocritical for my taste. Not too many good writers nowadays, which is why I'm glad Sen gives her best in each book." He states nonchalantly and Rize understood the feeling all too well, although she wasn't as vocal about the distaste for the shitty literature and other entertainment being pumped out nowadays.

It was hard enough finding a good book, much less a romance one that wasn't unbearable like Jai said. 'He's got tastes I'll give him that. More refined but he seems to be hiding something. He's easy going but he's smart, perceptive.' She was getting too deep in her pondering, she needs to focus if she wants to catch this one.

"But enough about me, I'm more curious to know about you. I haven't seen you in here before, though I do come in at odd times of the day. Are you new around here?" Jai asked, giving her his full attention with his head leaned forward slightly. 'This is almost too easy, he's already entangled in his own curiosity and I haven't even spoken to him more than 6 minutes.' she thinks with almost a smug sense of accomplishment, but it doesn't really come as smug like it usually would. 'Hmm Odd'. Usually she would find herself amused by how easily she could lure in her prey, most of them enraptured by her looks and false innocence, staring with lustful eyes. But she usually didn't feel interested in actual conversation with them that went beyond flirting or teasing. With this one she does, so what makes him different from any of the other fish she's reeled in and gutted?

Rize looked from Jai and pretended to think for a moment, but she was really trying to gauge him. So far in the few minutes they've talked he's been easy to percieve, an avid reader like she was, quite intelligent as far as literature went, and very polite manners wise. He also seemed to be quite to the point in certain moments, others he's more how should she say? Reserved, no, adaptable. That's the word she thinks that best described him so far. Rize can't say that she isn't enjoying this more than she should, but she must still remember he's human. But even then something seems a little...off to her. She can't place it yet, but the feeling is there.

For some reason Rize felt Jai was trying to lure her in and discover more about her to do so as much as she was doing to him. Rize noticed that Jai still awaiting an answer with his eyebrow raised and head cocked to the side in curiosity. Rize chose to answer and in doing so get more information about this one.

"I've only been in this ward for about a week now, but I've traveled here before. It's just my first time in here this trip. What about you? You just move in to this ward?" Rize asks while taking a sip of her coffee, wondering why she hasn't picked up his scent before.

She's hunted around here many times before, and been here for almost a week now but she never once caught wind of him. If she was able to enjoy his scent this much, then so would anyone else in the 20th, like that little snake Nishki for example. Then again she made herself quite clear to him that when she was in the ward, it was her hunting grounds. Of course this was met by retaliation, but she gave threats that she would start trying her binge-eating on ghouls of she weren't left alone to enjoy her multiple meal nights without distraction. And since since she had the power and strength to back it up, she was left alone by the wards permanent residents.

"Actually I've only recently arrived here. I've been all over Tokyo but this is my first time in the 20th. I heard it was one of the calmest regarding ghoul activity even with recent events, thought I'd test that rumor out." He tells her and Rize raised an eyebrow.

'I take it recent events means my little midnight snacking a few days ago till that freak showed up. But what does he mean by "Test it out"? Is he really so careless with his life? Or is he too kind hearted and weak to believe that if such a thing were happen to him it could be resolved peacefully?' She thinks both amused and confused, and asks him a question in order to understand more. "So your not really afraid of ghouls or you just think they won't attack you? How do you see them?".

Jai took a sip of his coffee and had a thoughtful expression on his face, and she waited to hear what he would say. "Well I guess I'm not really afraid of guess, but more observant of them. The whole stigma about ghouls being evil is just ridiculous, and extremely hypocritical to me."

Rize tilts her head to the side and asks out of genuine interest "Really? That's an unusual response. Why do you think that?" Jai shrugged a little and elaborated further with Rize listening to every word. 'Why would he think of that? Like that?'

"Mhm, just think about it. Let's say a man, human, comes in here and started shooting and killing everyone. He gets caught, killed, whatever by the cops. He's labelled as a criminal, a madman, murderer. Now let's repeat the exact same situation but the man opening fire was a ghoul this time. He would still be comsidered evil for the act of killing another, but let's say the ghoul also begins eating the bodies of those he killed. So he still gets captured or whatever happens to the human, but the outcome is different.

Now he's being called a monster, a monster for taking advantage of the fresh human bodies and meat around him. But that's all ghouls can eat because of nutritional needs, so it's actually in his nature to kill and eat. But both committed the same crime, one just might've done it out of hunger. So which is the bigger evil there, the human with no reason whatsoever, or the ghoul because he's hungry?" Rize sits there actually impressed by the thought process behind his answer, the logic wasn't biased in any way. He was simply stating facts, but something else bothered her. She asked Jai "So what would make aghoul evil in your opinion?"

His eyes hardened aittle although his tone was still the same, even a little bland as he gave his answer. "What makes ghouls and humans evil to me is the killing of innocents, usually children doesn't matter the species, and senseless killing. If a person has the need or wants to kill someone, at least have a reason for doing so. Killing for no reason is disgusting in a way to me, because it makes the person for it appear lower than an animal."

Rize is a little taken back at that, but she understands the morality behind it. She never killed children even when she was very hungry, she always managed to hunt older men who were attracted to her and so easier to kill and eat.

Rize is in a small state of utter bafflement by this person, his views, his moral greyness which resembles hers in a way. Rize decides she's going to try something risky.

"Okay I can see your point, now I have a question for you. Say I were a ghoul, what would be your view of me?" Jai actually smiled at her and her eyebrows raised at his reaction to such a question.

"You being a ghoul? Well from our little talk so far I'd say I'd still enjoy your company. But I know nothing of your eating habits, so I can't really say much else. Plus this is the first time we met, I still don't know really anything about you aside from the few things we've talked about. I need more info, though I'm usually pretty good at reading people as easily as I do my books."

Rize tilts her head and decides to push her luck a little more. She leans forward to talk low and Jai leans in as well with an amused expression on his face, liking the way things are changing with her behavior. Rize speaks liw enough for him to hear, but a certain pair of ghouls working hear it nearby. "Say I were a ghoul who eats too much. Much more than a ghoul usually needs and more frequently. What would you think then?"

Away from the pair and seemingly unaware Yoshimura and Touka are sweating bullets and listening with rapt attention as they hear her choice of words. 'Is she serious?! She's crazy food wise but is she crazy mentally as well?! What the hell is she doing!?' They think in unison but stop as they hear the man's voice reply, but not in the way they would think.

He sounds thoughtful.

"Well say you were, it's just who you are. But here you are now conversing with me, which means either your trying to lure me in or your genuinely interested by me to use such a risky choice of words. But there would be a way to see just which, if you were." Jai finishes mysteriously and Rize listens for him to go on.

Unbeknownst to her Touka and Yoshimura are also curious as to what he's hinting at. What Jai says next brings a smile to Rize's face but makes Touka and Yoshimura grimace a little in foreboding. "Again this is all hypothetical, but would you be interested in going on a date with me? Hypothetically?" Jai asks and Rize found herself giggling a bit without meaning to. Her eyes narrowed a but as they focused on his, and she sees they are just as focused as hers.

'A little hypocritical isn't that? He seems to enjoy my company, and yet when this is all over it'll be quite ironic that the friendship or whatever he's trying to gain here is just as unrealistic as the books we both dislike. But I guess it couldn't hurt to try this little date of his. It'll still end the same way.'

Rize pretends to think about it and sees Jai giving her a smirk, as if he actually knew what she was thinking. That alone would make this experience all the more thrilling. "I'd love to. Like you said, it's all just pretend isn't it?" She asks and Jai replied "So far, but how about I ask you that when our dates over?"

"Fine." Rize said, with victory rising. This was going to be interesting.


	4. Appetizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's date night! Or really the end half of it. Didn't want to write all of it though there will be snippets of it. Also there is a continuation of the last chapter which will play a part in this one later on. Sorry for the long delay to those who have been waiting, but here it is! Part two of the night will hopefully be out sooner than that one took to write. Drop a review. Let us begin!

Anteiku, yesterday, midafternoon.

Rize watched as Jai departed from the coffee shop with a happy yet mellow expression on his face. Rize herself found a small smile tugging on her face as he waved farewell, and thought of just how tomorrow night would go. Of course the night would most likey end with him finding out just how hungry she could be when she found something she liked, but a part of her wondered what would happen if it took a different path.

Say someone else entered the situation, or he would depart from her in a crowd of people, too many for her to kill every one of them. Things could get complicated, so she would make sure to try and direct how the end of her nighttime feeding would go.

Or maybe it would actually be enjoyable enough that she might on a second one with him...'No, there's only so many levels of playing with my food. Get ahold of yourself Rize. Enjoy and dine only!' Her thoughts scowled at her, trying to snap her out of her irrational desire to see this person more.

'I've just barely met the guy and he's hard to read. But his thoughts on ghouls and their morality as opposed to the usual fear are...interesting to say the least. Unusual for certain coming from a human, but not exactly unwelcome either. Ugh I'm digging too deep, enough. Otherwise I'll become too damned eccentric like Tsukiyama.' She thought further as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, placing her glasses on the table next to her book.

Rize was so deep in her musings that she didn't notice Touka walking over to her while Yoshimura served the last of the customers in the shop and showed them out with a bow of curtesy. The street was mostly clear for this later half of the day, so the staff of Anteiku would be able to close shop and remain inconspicuous before going anout their day. Enji was already clocking out and waved neutrally at Rize, who returned the gesture with a wave of her own and a nod of the head.

Rize was drinking the last sip of her third drink when she saw the blue haired girl standing less than an arms length from her. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing you binge eating freak?! Is all that food making your brain slow or are you deliberately trying to expose us?!" Touka growled at her with her fists clenched, but Rize wasn't fazed in the least by the display. She's faced worse and still come out alive, because Rize knew her kagune was very powerful and had nothing to fear from the girl. In fact she thought the failed attempt of intimidating her was funny, like that of an arrogant child.

"Oh is someone having a little temper tantrum? I was merely having a nice conversation with an interesting man. What's the harm in that? Besides he seemed just as curious of me as I was of him. So back off little rabbit." Rize sneered and emphazied the last two words, knowing what the girls mask and code name among the Ccg was.

Touka snarled back at her "You gluttonous bitch!" and Rize rose from her seat as Touka backed up with her fists clenched. As the tension rose both of their kakugans began to show, but before a fight could break out another voice cut in between them, full of authority.

"Enough!"

Both of them looked and saw the manager standing their with his arms behind his back, and his kind smile was gone, replaced by the colder look of disappointment a father would give his children if sibling rivalry went too far. However the pair were far from related, and wouldn't have any trouble killing the other had he not interfered. Rize had only one real father figure, and unfortunately because of her actions he was now locked up in Cochlea.

The manager spoke once more, this time to both defuse the situation and to address Rize on breaking her promise. "Touka that's enough, we don't need anyobe to see this ghoul or otherwise. And Ms Kamishiro, I though we agreed that you are not to hunt on our property. That is part of your allowance into this shop. What I just saw was you violating that rule. How do you plan to explain yourself?" he asked in a hard tone.

Rize leaned backwards without a care and merely stated "You said not to go hunting, and I didn't. He walked in and came to me, I was just reading away when he offered to talk. It's not my fault if he's curious. I'm only responsible for my actions, not others." Both the manager and Touka frowned at her while the former expressed his distaste for the dismissive response.

"And yet you sit there like a spider in your web, waiting for a fly to become trapped in your lines. I know your hunting style Ms Kamishiro, your very well accustomed to acting innocent until you decide the game's at an end. But my main concern is what you will do about the situation now." Rize gave a smile at that and replied without a seconds worth of hesitation.

"Well he did ask me out on a date, I think it would be quite rude not to show up, no? Wouldn't you think so Yoshimura?"

His eyes narrowed at that and Touka growled at her once again. "You buffet eating freak, how's it gonna end this time? Him walking your worthless ass home because your so afraid of the ghoul attacks in your area? Or you gonna go for the bold approach and go back to his place to fuck and then have dessert when you tear his heart out and show it to him!?" Rize's eyes narrowed this time at the girls comments, not seeing a reason for the viciousness behind them that was more than her usual dislike.

"What's got you so vicious this time little Rabbit? Why are you so bothered- wait, don't tell me. You like him don't you?" Rize began to grin in a mocking way, thinking that it made the fact that she mig-, would eat the guy even better. Knowing she's done something that'll get right under the short hair bitche's skin brought a smug sense of victory to her mind.

But much to her surprise Touka replied with a shocked look at being accused of such a thing, which stopped Rize's thoughts of such a superiority as she listened.

"What?! N-no, it's not-t that. It's the fact that the guy isn't hateful of our kind. Plus he gives good tips whenever he's here and treats the staff good. It's only been a miracle till today that you didn't sniff him out. But now that's all down the tubes because of You. You ruined it for m-, for the rest of us." Rize's eyes widened a bit at that and frowned, and turned to Yoshimura to question him.

"Is that true? How long has he been coming here? He said that he only recently came here " The manager shrugged his shoulders and elaborated. "He's visited the shop many times, at various hours of both the day and night. As for how long he's been in here I do warn you he did lie about that. He's been here for longer than a week, closer to nearly a month." Rize's eyes narrowed a bit to know she'd been lied to, and felt the small thoughtful hope of him making it to the second date plummeting faster than a plane without wings.

"Although Mr Xenoth never mentioned if he actually resided in the area, I assumed that he did with how frequent his visits were. Touka is also right, he treats all of the staff very well. He leaves generous tips even for small purchases, and makes good conversation with everyone. His demeanor is a pleasant change in atmosphere, he's someone we actually enjoy serving more so than others." Yoshimura finished as Touka glared once more at her with increased intensity.

Rize folds her arms at the last word and how it was emphasized towards her without her name being said. "So I take it you two would be very ah...hurt if he were to go missing after our date for lying, correct?" The pair didn't bother nodding as they knew their words of dissent wouldn't change her mind although the both avoided her eyes to signal their dissatisfaction with knowing his fate now. Even if Rize hadn't been aware of the lie, Mr Xenoth wouldn't have lasted the night with her. These new revelations had practically sealed his fate in their eyes.

To their growing displeasure Rize gave them a nice smile, sweet as a snakes before walking towards the door to leave. As she opened the door with her free hand, book in the other, she looked back to them, with her kakugenes activated. "Well you two better hope he's as nice a guy as you say he is, because he's already got a strike working against his favor." And with that she departed from the shop, humming a tone they recognized as one she had when she was happy with herself. Touka and Yoshimura gave their own signs of resignation, He with a defeated sigh and Touka with a frustrated and bitter growl. As they began their cleanup routine she made one last comment on the matter.

"Sucks to be him, it's too bad. He was actually a pretty nice guy."

The 20th ward, the next day, Noontime

Jai met up with Rize early on in the day, and so far the two had been strolling around the 20th ward going from different book stores to even a few small shops that sold odd trinkets. And along the way he picked up maybe a small handful of them, even grabbing one for her that he kept hidden from view, despite her instance to see it. "Not just yet, this is just the first part of it. I need to find a good amount of the second piece." Jai told Rize as be looked through a small craft box that was. nearby. She rolled her eyes at his antics and despite the lie yesterday, she found herself enjoying the day as much as he seemed to.

She hadn't brought it up to him yet, Rize was actually planning on using it to help reveal herself to him when tonight came, if he didn't make her date worth it. But so far she's mildly impressed at the very least, more so because of his behavior than their trip. Rize found it interesting that Jai seemed partial to the little things, from odd symbols from past civilizations to a particularly interesting pendant he seemed intent on buying. Rize asked him about it with humor in her tone as he admired the odd piece in his hands he seemed to eye intently. "So what's it with you and these little things? I'm flattered you got me one but I don't get it. Why are they so appealing to you?" Jai seemed to stop seeing the item for a moment as his eyes looked past them, through them.

Rize was puzzled, was it something she said? Her eyes focused on his face as he then closed them and shook his head, as if clearing it. He looked to her with a small smile but it didn't meet his eyes. Had she stumbled upon something personal perhaps? Painful, related to family? They hadn't brought the topic up, after all Rize lived a nomadic life most of the time. There was no one to fall back to for her, and in truth while it was harsh it was probably the best thing for her. Ghouls generally grew up either with families or on the streets, going wild or learning to fit in with human society enough to make a decent living. So what was up with this guy?

"Jai? Hey are you ok or did I say something?" She questions, surprising herself as she never asked that of a human before. She didn't care about their trivial lifestyles, nor the sense of "power" they got from financial or political prowess. To Rize as well as most ghouls, Power derived from the strongest physically and leadership wise. It was a much simpler system, even if there were gangs or organizations of ghouls who came together under similar ideals it beliefs, almost like religions. But where religion fails with making alliances between one another Ghouls stick together for survival as well as territorial benefits that were mutual. So in a way while ghoul politics were vastly different from humans, they were just as complicated in some aspects.

Jai answered after a moment "It's...Nothing much. Truth be told I didn't actually have much of a family to grow up with so I lived mostly on the streets. In that time I found comfort in odd little Nick nacks or things like that which I scavenged. Once I actually got a break in life with my job I went on to books and took to it like a fish in water. But I get a few little pendants now and then to remind myself of where I used to be to what I am now." His finished and Rize raised a brow at that. "And what are you now? In your eyes?"

Jai chuckled and replied "I'm alive. That's what I am. What about you Ms. Kamishiro?" He asked her with politeness in his tone, and Rize told him "Please, call me Rize. No need to change up the day now." He hummed humorously and nodded.

"Yeah your right, not sure why I did that. I've been calling you by name for most of the day now, not sure what came over me." Rize smirked as she saw this as a chance to lure him in further. "Maybe it's you being a gentleman to a lovely lady." He looked at her amused and followed up with some snark of his own. "As lady like as you appear and as much a gentleman I act, I doubt we're really that simple of people. I don't consider myself one by any means, though I act as one when the time is necessary. I have a feeling you do the same when you wish." Rize tilted her head a bit as he began looking at her in something like victory, and she missed to him.

"Oh? I don't appear to be a lady to you?" She feigned in mock hurt although he saw right through it like glass. "Didn't say that you weren't, I said you act like one when you wish. There's a difference, just like with me." She responded by saying "So you don't think your a gentleman then? Despite how you've treated me this entire time? Buying me such pretty little gifts, even a new book or two?" He looked at the pendant in his hand and held it for her to see, and then he pocketed it inside his sleeve, stealing it.

"Nope. I do what I have to in order to survive. Not all of it can include manners nor politeness. That I deem necessary when I am in the presence of people who require it in my opinion. You happen to be one of those people." Rize raised an eyebrow at him over her red rim glasses and asked a surprising question to him. "And what of those at Anteiku? From what the staff told me of the long time you've been going there you've become quite a favorite there. Mind telling me why you lied?" Jai froze not in fear but more like dissatisfaction. He sighed closing his eyes and she knew she had him cornered. 'He better have a good reason for it' Rize thinks when Jai once again surprises her like he did his views on ghouls.

"Sorry about that, but I figured I would rather you think I only went there for a short while as opposed to the over abundance of my drinking and visiting habits. My lifestyle doesn't allow me to have alot of time for my own, so whenever I can I go there to relax. I guess I didn't want to seem like I didn't have a life or anything. I'm sorry again, my apologies for that." Jai bowed his head as he finished explaining to Rize, and she found herself accepting the answer with no anger in her mind at the deception. In all honesty she was actually impressed by the sound logic for his lie, although she wasn't sure what to make of his lifestyle. She knew nothing of it, although he did mention before about his job. Maybe she would question him later about it, after all she blew her chance to use his lie against him later if- when she chooses to eat him. But for now he wasn't on her to eat list...For now.

"Well I see the reason for it, bit try not to let it control you in the future. Not everyone is as forgiving as me." Rize said and she had to hold in a giggle at the utter hypocrisy of her statement. 'Forgiving? Oh that's rich, I hold a grudge worse than anyone except the blue haired bitch at Anteiku, although Yamori might beat me in that category. Ughh nevermind. Focus. Only a few hours left for little Jai, I should give him a fair chance at making it to round two.' Rize thought as Jai paid for the other items he browsed through while still hiding the one he stole in his sleeve. As the pair exited the small shop Rize grabbed his arm and held it up with a smirk on her face.

"Naughty naughty. You know you shouldn't steal." She says with an air of mischief as she goes to roll up the sleeve and reveal the stolen item, but to her astonishment it's gone. "What the-? Hey what are you-" She begins to say when Jai then put both his arms around her neck and fumbled with something behind on her nape. She holds in all self defense instincts as he nonchalantly tells her "One second, just wait...And there. What do you think?" He smiled at he looks at her for a reaction, and Rize looks down and her eyes widen in utter confusion. On her neck and hanging down to her chest was the pendant he'd stolen, and up close she could see what it was that caught his interest enough to take the item and risk getting caught.

The pendant was red in color like the ever juicy flesh she ate on her sprees, and it was in the familiar shape of a flower she's seen used in book covers as well as music posters. It was a favorite flower among artist because of it's sheer beauty but also the symbolic meaning of it. "A red spider Lily?" She inquires and Jai replied with the scientific name for the flower. "Mhm Lycoris Radiata. It's always been a favorite of mine, and pardon me when I say it looks great on you."

Rize is actually stunned by this and she runs a finger over the intricate design of the flower, seeing just how accurate it was to the real thing. She looks up to see him still smiling at her and for some reason she felt warm at the gift. "Why would you do this for me?" She asks, not seeing what made her so special so quickly to him. They've had enough conversation to be good aquiantances, but this gift he'd stolen seemed to mean more.

"Well why not? You've been quite comforting to be around, and you seemed to forgive me for lying to you which again I'm sorry about. But even if you hadn't found out or if I never told you false information I probably still would've given that to you. I guess I'm a little fond of you already." Jai answered and Rize didn't know what to do.

Out of the many false dates and outings she's had tricking men into following her to be devoured, this one was actually enjoyable to her. He's been nice and kind, but he wasn't putting up an act, or at least Rize couldn't detect one being played on her. She was genuinely unsure of what to do with him, but their little date is far for over. Jai's voice comes across her thoughts with a suggestion that's partly in vain with her being a ghoul.

"I'm starting to get s little hungry, how about you? I know if a great cafe near here, if your interested." Jai told her and Rize thought of t for a moment. In truth she wasn't actually hungry at the moment, but then again she wasn't on the same diet as he was human and all. While Jai had proved to be a nice person, he was still apart of the same race hers preys upon. So she would have to play this more by ear then planning, because so far he's proven himself to be adaptable and so she would have to be as well. "I think that's a good idea, although I hope you'll forgive me. I'm actually not that hungry but I wont hold you back from satisfying yourself." Jai rubbed his nape a little sheepishly and thanked her. "Sorry, it's just I haven't had a bite since last night. Thanks."

"No problem." Rize replied as the two continue their walk.

The 20th ward, today, 8 pm.

As he had told her, Rize observed that Jai had quite an appetite on him, and she was actually repulsed a bit not that he ate so much since she was far from a light eater, but because human food to her was just like it was to all ghouls. Repulsive and disgusting, her kind couldn't eat such garbage and to her that's all she could see him eating with content like it was his last meal. Then again her nutritional needs as a ghoul probably wouldn't seem too tasty to him but she supposed that's just the irony of things. Ghouls eat people, people eat food, ghouls can't eat food, and people don't eat ghouls for the same reason they don't eat each other. It's just not in their nature.

But that was a half hour ago, and now the pair was walking absentmindedly through the 20th ward talking to each other every so often. But most of the time they were just taking in the sights, or he was while Rize was still thinking about what to do with him. She was surprised at herself that she was pondering about this instead of just getting it over and eating him, but then again today hasn't exactly been a normal hunt. Rize had actually enjoyed herself today, hell she still was, and it was thanks to the guy walking beside her down the sidewalk.

There was no getting around the obvious here Rize knew that, but she didn't understand what the hesitation was for. She either eats him or she let's him go, which is something she's never done before simply because of identity security and her ravenous appetite. Why was this so hard to decide? 'Cmon Rize, your a big girl, no your a damn woman. Make a decision! Either let him go for the good time or just end it now! Decide!'

As Rize was deep in her musings she was fiddling unconsciously with the red spider Lily pendant he gave her earlier in the day, and she glanced to the side to see his face. He seemed to be in a good mood, hands in his pockets, but he seemed like he was looking around for something as he subtly glanced his eyes in different directions every couple of seconds. Was he waiting for something? Did he notice something she hadn't?

Rize took a good but silent sniff to map the area, and she only detected a few human scents that weren't Jai's, and they seemed a bit rougher. Perhaps just homeless laying somewhere in an alley nearby that she spotted coming up, but she didn't smell any ghoul scents which meant she was in the clear if she chose to attack Jai and those random people. To her it would be almost as large as the number she had the other night before Yamori interrupted, and she licked the inside of her lips at the thought of such a meal again being presented to her.

As she still deliberated about what to do with Jai the pair passed by the alley she detected the other humans coming from, smelling about a half dozen, about 4 off the number she had during her last meal. But if she added Jai to that list it would only be 3 off, which didn't really make her any happier since she still was down some and also wasn't sure if she was even going to kill him. She was debating whether or not to leave him and come back for the ones later when one of the people began shuffling towards the pair. Behind him a few others were rising while 2 stayed in their spots, and Rize's eyes narrowed at this.

If she were forced to kill them then she possibly wouldn't be able to control her bloodlust and night eat Jai, but before things escalated she heard Jai speak to the man who now blocked them. "If you don't mind, get out of our way." The time in which he spoke it drew her eyes to him, all day and since yesterday she hadn't heard him use a hard tone once. Not even when he sent the overcooked food at the cafe back so they could get it right. The man sneered at him and shook his head.

"No. I don't think I will, nor do I think any of my friends will. After all you look like a guy doing good in life, so you gotta have money on you. Give it or else the purple haired bitch gets it." The man said as he drew a pocket knife, and the pair noticed while he'd been talking that the others from the alley were forcing them into it, cornering them. Rize's eyes narrowed dangerously at the man who just insulted and threatened them but she was also angry that she now didn't have a choice. Once her kagune came out it would turn into a blood bath, and sadly Jai would be caught on it. She took a bit of pity on him, she actually considered letting him live, but that was gone now because of her urges.

Until Jai laughed.

Rize looked at him in confusion as did the thugs surrounding them, and she couldn't understand what he was laughing about at a time like this, standing right next to his and everyone in that Alley's death. He spoke up then as if the thug before him were a friend, and took out his wallet, holding it in front of him. Rize was in shock, what the hell was he doing? Is he really just giving in like that? But that thought faded as she hears the odd and jovial tone he used then. "Ah silly me, your right. I should give this to you, after all you gave me something. Here, take it."

Rize noticed the way he emphasized the last three words, and she found a chill going down her spine as she saw just was smiling a cold smile. The thug smirked and went to take the wallet responding "Ah smart guy, don't mind if I do. But I'm not sure what I gave you friend." As he grabbed the wallet he stopped with his brow furrowed as Jai still held the wallet tight in his grip, his voice growing into a snarl as he spoke.

"You gave me and the lady a meal."

Jai lashed out with his other hand and grabbed the knife from the man in an instant before plunging it deep into his stomach. Everyone's eyes widened, Rize's included as the other men began to rush him, and Jai pulled the blade out and threw it point blank into one of their chests. One man veered off and turned to Rize, and she prepared to kill him and everyone here when the man stopped with a choke. Blood splattered across her face and her first instinct was to lick it which she did, but she stopped as she saw where the blood was coming from. She looked at the skewered man before her in shock while one of his friends screamed out "He's s ghoul! Bail!"

Sticking out of her would be attackers chest was a bone white rinkaku tentacle, though it was covered in the victims blood as the organ then lifted him up and slammed the man teeth first into the pavement before her, more blood spraying her. However her instincts were held in place as she saw the tendril coming from Jai's back, which made no sense to her. 'What the...How in the hell?!' Riz thought as she watches it retreat from he man and lash out at one of the other men.

Jai was running for the other humans who ran upon seeing 3 of their comrades die in an instant but they didn't get very far. Rize watched as he sent two tendrils out and stabbed one man before tipping him in half and spraying the alley walks with his insides. Another he grabbed after tripping him and threw him straight up into a fire escape, breaking his back as the man collided with the metal before dropping down. The last one Jai jumped on and picked up before tossing him back with little effort towards Rize, but he was back on him in an instant. Rize watched with confusion and fascination as Jai began to slowly wrap the white rinkakus around the man's body the way a snake does when constricting it's prey.

Rize saw Jai was taking please in this, and she hears the man groan and try to shout out for help but he couldn't breathe any further as the tendrils wrapped tighter and tighter. Rize could hear bones breaking, his labored heartbeat and his pathetic attempts to draw in air when Jai suddenly coiled twice as hard and fast. The man tried to speak but blood ended up coming from his mouth as his internal organs were crushed, bones shoved and ribcage stabbing into his own body the tighter the death grip got. The legs kicks slowed to a stop and Jai seemed satisfied as he loosened them and dropped the man to the ground, blood pouring for his broken and mangled form in a large amount.

Rize's mouth began watering at the smell of suck fresh meat, the way they were all killed with such creativity, but her mind was the only thing stopping her from feasting as she looked at Jai with panic and confusion in her activated Kakugenes. He looked to her and Rize could see his eyes were different as well, but not like her nor any ghouls she's ever seen before. His eyes were black like her own, and while the coloring was the same it was the shape in which the pupils were in that grabbed her attention. His pupils were vibrant red but had the distinct look of a oval on its side. She's never seen eyes like this on any ghoul before, and nor has she seen it on any animals she ever read about it saw on nature programs. (Rize took a small amount of off pleasure in watching the shows, mainly at the hunting prowess of dangerous predators.)

She was still in the same spot when her body normally would been hard at work devouring these morsels when one of Jai's rinkaku tentacles grabbed the body of the man he stabbed with the blade first, and held it up before laying it down before her feet. Her mouth was salivating at the sight when she looked to him before smiled. He spoke to her in a happy tone, but still it held the sir of a gentleman to it, one he said she had been deemed worthy of using.

"Well ladies first. Bon appetit Rize."


	5. Dinner and a show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here's part two to date night, picks right up where it left off. More of a Jai pov this chapter but I'll always write both. I own nothing but my oc, Tokyo Ghoul in general doesn't belong to me in any way. Slight Blood and gore description so beware which is ironic considering if your reading this story your a fan of Tokyo ghoul. Anyway please drop a review and tell me your thoughts. Let us begin

Rize was still watching Jai offer her the corpse he just made with the patience of a man offering a woman a bouquet of flowers. He still waits for her to make a move to acknowledge the meal, or really anything. But much to his disappointment she just watches him with hunger clearly eminating from her stomach but fear and confusion in her eyes which held her in place. But that was to be expected, after all five minutes ago for all she knew he was human. Now however she might feel threatened by his display of power, or afraid at worst. The thought made him shakes his head a bit at the notion. It's not what he wanted to give off to her.

Jai sighed a little, he hoped this might've gone easier if he gave her food, but it looks like he still had to explain himself. Although he knew he has to do it at some point, he isn't really in the mood at the moment. He was hungry, and Jai knew she was too. But being the kind of person he is, he wants her to take the first bite, after all it is still date night for them. Jai voiced his conundrum as lightly and politely as he could.

"Look I know your confused right know, but this'll go alot easier if you start eating. I know your hungry and I am too, but I want you to have first bite. I'll explain afterwards. C'mon it's what we do. You know you wanna." He waited and Rize's eyes watched him in caution before darting down to eye the fresh body he gave to her, her mouth clearly showing she was holding back only by sheer will power.

'Cmon take a bite Rize, let us feast together! Please!' Jai's mind begs in anxious waiting while Rize's has a similar thought repeating itself in her head.

'C'mon he's offering me food, take it! We're both hungry here, and he's being nice about this...but what is he...oh screw it! FLESH!'

Rize goes to the ground and viciously breaks off an arm before taking a large bite of meat near the now jagged bone sticks out. She visibly shudders in delight of the juicy meat before Jai smiles at her in victory, and uses his rinkakus to grab the other bodies. He starts dragging them over into a pile as he thinks of which one to start his meal with, and finally picks one. He crouches down after making sure the pair is alone, and holds his tentacles around them both protectively like a bubble.

Jai still gives her distance, after all he wants to be reassuring and friendly, not intimating. If someone were to attack them he wants to be ready to kill and defend, and if so then he'll have more to eat. He grabs the man who he split in half before and begins to tear flesh from the cadavers ribcage with his hands, which he knew to be the softest stuff but not the juiciest. Those portions he'll offer to her when he gets to it, but for now he wants his favorite part.

For a few minutes there's nothing to break the silence except the ocassional pleased moans and grunts coming from the pair as they feast on the bodies, purely focused on the urge to eat. Jai is snapping off limbs to make things easier, Rize followed this example and drinks the flow of blood from a leg she tore off at the knee. Jai soon is finished with one half of the body but before he moves on to the other he ribs the ribcage from the chest plate and offers it to her. "Here, it's very juicy. My treat." Rize looks at him in mild surprise and flattery at the gesture, and she hesitates for a moment. She stares at the meat hungrily and then at him, not understanding why he's doing this for her. Ghouls usually never share food, herself included because of her appetite. 'Why is he so different?' Rize thinks silently while he waits.

She contemplates taking it while looking to his face for a sign of anything hidden, but he seems genuine in his offer. "Well if you insist." She says while taking the limb and begins stripping it of meat, trying not to break bones off that'll splinter in her stomach. She used to get that when she was little, back before she learned how to make things on her own. She swallows a large portion with ecstacy on her face before she composed herself and tells Jai "Thank you.". He nods with a smile and goes back to stripping a forearm of it's meat from the wrist down while she begins to work on her next dish.

He hums low to himself as he begins to finish this limb, and looks around them once more to see if the pair have attracted any unwanted guests, well unwanted in her case. Jai would gladly welcome other ghouls who came to steal the meal, it just meant more for him to eat. That and the thrill he gets while fighting in such brutal ways against his kind makes things a little less boring when he's out and about. Jai wonders how Rize would react to his other eating habits, since cannibalization among ghouls is frowned upon but does happen. He's also curious about her reaction to him eating human food, since to ghouls it's seen as garbage, mainly because it's not nutritional to the systems. To him it all tastes great, but he hates when someone screws up his order, like that idiot earlier in the diner he visited with Rize.

The feeding continues for another half hour, and by that time Rize and Jai are both beginning to eye the last body while, a pile of bones sits to their left of what remained of their meal. He knows this is a crucial moment and thinks it through as he subtly mimics Rize. She's chewing a chunk of leg meat slowly to savor it, but she does slow her usual pace even more to gauge him. She sure as hell could go for another bite and judging from the way he's eating his meat, so can he. Rize wonders if they'll fight for the piece, and if so who would win. She's fast and powerful with her rinkaku, but she's seen how skilled he is from how he dealt with the thugs they've been hard at work devouring. His own rinkaku had a lot of control and creativity to it, it would be an interesting battle to say the least.

But so far he hasn't gone to take meat from her, hell he actually offered her some at the start and offered more when he got to the ribs of the rest. Should she let him take the last one? Her stomach growls a little at that, she's never given food to another, she always took it. But tonight has been very different so far, so maybe she would have to change things up as well. After all early on she had been thinking of letting him go, disappointed when she thought she had to kill him. Maybe she could try a less conventional path tonight between with him.

So it came as another surprise when Jai spoke up after licking his lips free of blood. "I can tell your still hungry, and so am I. How about we split the last one?" Rize's eyes widen but they return to normal as she ponders his suggestion, trying to see if there's an angle behind it. He hasn't tried anything to harm her today, he gave her dinner and gifts. He complimented her, even said he's grown fond of her in the short time they've seen each other. What was there to be wary of, aside from the obvious answer of her not knowing what he is? But he had promised to tell her once they were done eating, so maybe she should just go along with it.

"Sounds fine to me. But I do want the ribs again. Please." Rize tells him and he bowed his head to her. "Of course, but I want the chest and leg meat. The rest we split when we come to it." He tells her and she accepts it, feeling satisfied by the compromise. In truth she didn't think he would've liked the small request but Rize guesses that her night is just full of surprises. Jai drags the body between them and offers an arm to grab and she nods, knowing what Jai intends to do when he grabs the legs. Both of the binge eaters get good grip on the body parts and tug hard with their superior strength.

They struggle for a few seconds before viola, the body rips in two, it's blood and intestines spilling out into the concrete. Jai breaks off the ribs after tearing off the chest meat and setting it aside, and hands it over to Rize. She in turn grabs the lower half and tosses the legs to him with a smile like a friend would a bag of chips to another. Time passes too quickly for the pair although they do savor each bite, but they are quieter this time than before. Jai knows his moment to start giving answers is close at hand when Rize finishes with the ribs and shoulder blades. While he did wish they had more to eat, he's enjoyed dinner enough. 'Well, it's time to hear what she thinks of me.' He thinks as the last piece disappears down her throat and she looks to him now, her kakugenes retracting like his did.

Jai looks for a dumpster or trash can to hide the bones in and drags one over with a tendril. Rize waits with a raised eyebrow and states "I'm waiting. You said you would give answers, let's begin shall we?" Jai gave her an impatient look and kept tossing the bones in without care, he's doesn't it enough times that he could do it blindfolded if requested. "In a second, you don't want to attract doves or others of our kind here do you? I could care less if it's either because I'll just enjoy dessert, but I know your not one to fight unless you feel like it, right?

Rize narrows her eyes slightly at his crude but very accurate view of her style. How does he know about that? Finally they both stand up and Jai pulls out two cloths from his back pocket, tossing one to her which she catches. She looks back to him as he explained "Easier to blend back in quicker and clean the blood you can't get into your mouth. Trust me, I've done this enough times to know." She hmphs at his method but she will admit it's quite smart. Perhaps she really underestimated him earlier when they were at the trinket store.

"Let's walk away so we don't give prying ears a story to pass the time, shall we?" He holds out his hand for her to walk first, and Rize is still finding mild amusement at the polite manners of which he's doing things. "Fine." She humors him and begins walking while he falls in step next to her, wiping his bloodstained lips and chin. She too cleans herself as she listens to Jai finally start explaining things. "I know early on in the evening you only thought I was human, right? No ghoul scent, nothing different in behavior from others you've hunted?"

She glanced to him and nodded, starting to say "No, you seemed perfectly human to me, even know I wouldn't know the difference unless I saw your kagune. How are you able to blend in like this? You even ate human food earlier, but I didn't see you spit it out or throw it up at anytime? Don't you feel sick?" Rize asks genuinely confused, because if he is a ghoul then his stomach would be hurting right now and even then from ingesting such disgusting filth. It only grew as Jai chuckled and responded "Actually I'm able to eat both human food and humans without getting sick. It's just apart of what I am, so I enjoy it both. I know to you it might be disgusting but I do pity you and other ghouls with you all not being able to taste such things like cake, eggs, hell even tomatoes. It's truly a crime if you ask me, but flesh is a nice trade of, don't you think?"

Rize isn't sure what to say regarding his special eating ability, but she does know the pleasures of good flesh. Not like how Shuu is with all his eccentric styles and such, but pure untouched and fresh meat, some of it still twitching and bleeding from whoever it belonged to merely and arm's length away most of the time. She said to Jai "If you say so, but I guess I'll never taste the appeal." Jai chuckled a little sheepishly at that and the pair began walking towards a more rural section of the 20tg ward. "You still haven't told me what you are exactly." Rize says after a minute of silence and Jai apologized.

"Sorry lost my train of thought. Anyways, I'm not sure what I am exactly, but I am a form of ghoul. A hybrid in other words, you've heard about one eyed ghouls before?" Rize nodded at that, she's heard the rumors, the myths. She never put much stock in them but apparently they did exist in their world. Ghouls born from humans and ghouls mating, which she never understood how such a relationship could last that long between the two species considering how they interact on an everyday basis.

"Well my mother wasn't a normal ghoul like you, she was one of those hybrids. So was my father, however where she was born a hybrid from human and ghoul, he was turned into a ghoul by my mother. He had a horrible accident long before I was born, and she happened to be a blood donor for him. She was a nurse working in a hospital for war veterans, he had been one of her patients that she grew close with. When he had his accident she had already begun a relationship with him, and once he was turned into something like herself they only got closer. A year or so later I was born, a hybrid of a normal one eyed ghoul and an artificial ghoul. I'm the first of my kind, at least that I know of. I haven't met others like me, one eyed or otherwise." Rize listens as he finishes his brief though informative summary of his origins.

So the rumors were true, their races were able to reproduce and create others even with something like the transferring of DNA? It made little sense to her, after all she didn't partake in any relationships, mostly because many others despised her or were disgusted by her eating habits. Then there was the fact that not many shared her interested like reading, most of them were too focused on delusions of grandeur for her to take any actual interest in them. However this individual didn't seem the least perturbed by her eating habit, hell he showed that he was very similar in that aspect. But there's still something that seems off about him, like his unique kakugenes, or the fact that she couldn't smell ghoul on him at all.

"And what about your eyes? They look very different from any I've seen. You smell different too, like a really tasty human. What's that about?" Rize questioned and Jai shrugged, he doesn't really know what to say without confessing his other eating habits to her. He didn't want to do that just yet, he might push her away. "I'm not actually sure. My eyes I never had an answer to, and for my scent... I don't know as well. That's all I can tell you." Jai finished and Rize was still a little curious, but if he didn't even know the reason for it then she would leave it be. Now though Rize has to think of what she should do from this point. Jai must've also been thinking along those lines because he slowed in his walking, as did she. "So...What happens now? We go our ways from here?" Rize suggests since she's still unsure of all tonight's events. Jai gave her a odd look, and Rize raised a brow at him.

"Well obviously we go our separate ways tonight but, I do wonder if maybe...We could do this again? I'm not sure about you but I enjoyed our little date. If you would be willing, would you go on a second one...with Me?" Jai asked and Rize was at a standstill. He was really asking her out on a second date? She stayed silent as she thought about it.

So far he's at the very least intrigued and flattered her with his personality, as well as the charisma he seems to carry about himself. Those at Anteiku had noticed him and even taken a liking to him. His views on ghouls and humans were very grey, but then again so were hers. He eats alot, but yet he still had the restraint and curtsey to offer her his food. Yes she would admit it was his. He killed them, and he easily could've chosen to fight her if she would've tried to take it. But he hadn't, he shared and offered her what he thought was the juiciest parts, which she did appreciate very much. His choices and taste for literature as well as the culture around him also was similar to her own.

Jai had actually shown her a good time tonight, and for the early part of the day as well. He bought her gifts including a book or two, plus the red spider lily pendant on around her neck. He had told her earlier that he's grown fond of her in the short time they've been around each other, and for some reason Rize found herself in a similar situation. She enjoyed the straightforwardness of his answers, even if he were embarrassed or not to say them he still did. And he seemed to enjoy her company enough that he would like another date with her...So why not?R Rize answered after a minute of thinking, and Jai found himself smiling at it.

"I think I would like that, after all I did enjoy today and tonight's meal with you. When would you like to do it?" Rize asks and Jai thought for a moment.

"Hmm not too sure yet, but I do know I'm visiting Anteiku in the morning for my usual fix before I go to work. Maybe we can discuss it then?" Rize thought about it, and while she still doesn't know about his "job" or what his occupation is, she does know if he did show up tomorrow at Anteiku with her then that blue haired bitch will be in for quite a surprise. So would Yoshimura and maybe he would be more lenient with her little display yesterday. Rize wonders if they ever suspected Jai to be what he is, but they seemed scared for him when she intended to take him up on the date. It was gonna be a real shocker when both of them come in happy from tonight. "That sounds fine. What time do you usually head in?"

"Well I work at random hours, but tomorrow I'm definitely going to be there at about 9. I'll see you then?" Jai asked as Rize began to walk once more towards her home. "She turned and gave a small smile, before telling him "Sure thing, have pleasant dreams." Jai laughed and she slowed her walk to listen further before he turned to walk his own way home. "I should've been telling you that one Ms Kamishiro. Good night Rize." Rize smiled again at his gentleman attitude that he claimed she had been seen as worthy of being given.

"You too Jai, you too."


	6. Suspicious thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I am back with a new chapter! Glad to see the last one was enjoyed by your readers, and hopefully you'll enjoy this one as well. Sorry for the long delay, had to work on both few other stories as well as the holidays making time for writing more scarce. But I digress, I'm pushing through. Updates will have a week or two at most between each chapter but this story won't be forgotten. As usual drop a review. Let us begin.

Rize was walking her way towards Anteiku once again, though this time she was in a better mood because of the night before. Where the last time she visited the place she was still slightly pissed at losing most of her meal, this time she was content and happy that she had a decent sized one and a good time before it to boot. Even if she shared it, she didn't mind it as much as she though she would've. Rize also didn't carry a book with get this time, but she still wore the pendant from yesterday's outing.

She smiled briefly at the way she'd been treated by Jai, and found herself growing more and more curious about him. How had she nor anyone picked up his intoxicating scent before? Surely someone had to have tried eating or hunting him, but she never heard word of an odd eyed ghoul who only smelled like human. How did he manage to stay off the hunting radar in all of ghoul filled Tokyo?

His manners and flattery had left an impression on her since they meet at Anteiku two days ago, and with the sudden development from last night till now Rize wondered why he had actually done it. Why did he choose to go out on a date with her? It must've occurred to him at some point even before the date that she might've been trying to lure him in and devour him, but still he had chosen to pursue her.

Was he confident in his ability to defend himself or fight other ghouls from attacking him? Did he think she wouldn't attack him because he'd heard of the 20th being much more peaceful and lower with ghoul activity? Were his views in the nature of ghouls influencing him yesterday or the day before?

Or was he just genuinely interested and "fond" of her as he'd put it?

'What the hell's up with me? I barely meet the guy and all I can do is wonder why he's the way he is? C'mon, get ahold of yourself Rize. Keep the sappy curiosity for the second date. Your not some lovestruck schoolgirl, your a sexy and deadly man-eating woman with a big appetite.' She thinks to herself and sighs, still unable to completely clear her mind of the strange man-no, ghoul she went out with yesterday. Rize finally arrived and passed by a few customers on their way out the door, before stepping in herself.

Rize looks and sees Yoshimura taking orders this time while the blue haired bitch and the other waitress, Irimi, if she remembers correctly working the Brewers. Rize wasn't sure because she didn't make it her business to know people unless they interacted with her on a daily basis or unless they actually did make it their duty to talk with her. Touka was merely known and addressed because Rize wanted to spite and piss her off any chance she wished. She respected Yoshimura because he was the manager of course, along with letting her into the cafe despite their obvious differences in lifestyle. She knew a little of Enji because he brewed her good coffee and was enjoyable when he wasn't worked up.

They were all gathering up bags of various baked goods for those in for the breakfast crowd who needed to be on their way already. Rize smirked slightly in amusement, all these little sheep going about their complicated little lives. 'Of course, make sure to feed the livestock. Keep them content because every meal could be their last when they become a ghouls.' All apart of the big herd her kind feasts on and mimics, some more so than others. Rize never saw the need to act so "normal", human as she heard other ghouls state when expressing their disgust about her eating habits, least of all her father.

That was a great irony, because her clan was quite notorious for cannibalization that many of her "siblings" in her generation so to speak, were born with their own kakujas before they indulged in eating other ghouls for power. Act "normal" and yet cannibalize your own kind like it's an everyday sort of function. Rize never bothered much for that way of life, not that it really disgusted her. After all while taboo in certain areas it does happen from time to time.

However, the way her family treated it wasn't very desirable in her own purple eyes. She found eating more humans meant more strength and a more powerful kagune than most, which went hand in hand with her deep but natural hunger for their flesh. How it was supposed to be, Ghouls were meant to eat humans. There wasn't any way of denying it, their bodies and makeup literally screamed and preached it. It's just the way the world worked, and she was glad to be on the side which wasn't lower on the food chain.

Early on her childhood she had been ordered to curb her ravenous eating, to not indugle in it because it wasn't "civilized enough" and yet was expected to partake in eating her own kind for power when she could do it the easier way by eating lots of humans. Sure eating ghouls made the process faster for getting a kakuja, but the taste wasn't the same. And even among ghouls who went that route to them it was more of an aquirred one. Rize begins to wonder what Jai would think on the matter, after all he was against killing innocents and yet would consider those who kill children evil, even if they are ghouls. His views interested her, this she knew and found oddly pleasing for some reason.

'Does he regularly fight his own kind who might come and try to eat him because of his alluring scent? Would he try to go for a kakuja if it meant he could get stronger, to defend or to hunt?' He didn't seem like a power hungry person, which Rize was glad for because those individuals were too vain for her liking. Rize isn't a hypocrite though, she took a fair amount of self pleasure with her body because it made her lifestyle all the easier with luring in unsuspecting men. Perhaps she should ask him on their next little date, since Anteiku was currently too filled with humans to talk freely about their true natures. She wonders what they'll go and do this time, and whether he'll be sharing his kills again.

As Rize began to make her way towards her usual seat she noticed the little rabbits glare on her, as well as Yoshimura's eyes although he didn't make it as known to the customers. She gave them both a humor filled pair of eyes and calmly took her spot in the cafe, waiting for Jai to arrive and surprise them. Rize wonders just how the pair would react, would their jaws hit the floor in shock that the very nice and polite "human" made it through the night with the fearsome and gluttonous binge eater of tokyo? Would they think Rize were merely toying with him to make the experience all the more tragic on all of her parts?

'They're going to be in for quite a show, the binge eater and the odd but likable hybrid seeing each other. Quite a pair...ugh snap out of it. We both just met each other, get ahold of your thoughts!' Rize shook her head, for some reason when she thinks of Jai her mind goes further into detail, being more...committed as best she could put it. Being someone who drifted from ward to ward with nothing to tie get to any one door except food obviously, Rize never wondered about certain people past her encounters with them. Even Yamori was included in that, though she did make sure to avoid any areas he's been rumored to be in at the moment.

Not out of fear no, he was just a little man with a few disgusting habits who causes uneccassary pain. Rize isn't merciful by any means, she's taken enough pleasure in the pained or betrayed expressions of those she's lured in and deceived, but Yamori was just a freak who took a little too much pleasure in it. Rize takes it in the thrill of the hunt, He does it to random people during torture sessions. Hell, he probably gets off on it.

Fucking weirdo, though I guess that's what "civilized ghouls" think about me and My eating. Hmph, not that I really care. I'm just a hungry girl is all.' Rize thinks and finishes with a slight smirk, her eyes holding hidden humor. Eventually the little rabbit makes her way over after handing out another order two tables away, and as she passes by Rize pretends to pout at being ignored. "Aw no service? I'm hurt."

Rize doesn't get a response except for a quiet growl Touka gives without sparing the purple haired girl a glance. But her eyes show a hint of hate she can't express because of nearby customers, and Rize keeps herself from laughing snarkily at her. 'Oh this is going to be fun.' She thinks and waits for Jai to show up in a few minutes time, after all Rize had arrived a bit early to see how things were in the shop at the moment. To her amusement the manager finally comes closer, his composure being held in front of the customers not even paying attention to the ghoul pair, but Rize can tell by the tightness of his smile that he isn't very pleased to see her.

"Ms. Kamishiro how good to see you once again." He politely says with a somewhat clipped tone, though to anyone who isn't as experienced with him as she they wouldn't know the difference. Rize bowed her head and and offered a greeting back. "You too Manager-san, I take it things are going well today?" His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he replied to the purple haired femme fatale.

"Business is good today, though so far I am mildly surprised to see one of our regulars here at Anteiku hasn't appeared yet. Mr Xenoth is usually here by now, but forgive me. If I recall correctly he does come at random times, perhaps he is sleeping in because of...yesterday's activities?" At the way he mentioned Jai's absence Rize gave a semi concerned look to the old man, mocking him for his indirect accusation towards the notorious binge eater. She decides to make smalltalk until Jai arrives, it'll make the effect ever sweeter when both the protective old fool and the blue haired bitch see that their precious little customer is still alive.

"Perhaps he is, after all we did spend the whole day together. He really knows how to treat a lady for a good time. Maybe he's just extra sleepy from all the walking we did. After all he took me to many shops and such." Rize muses happily and Yoshimura tilts his head, not believing her facade one bit. "Is that so?" He inquired and his suspicions rose as he saw the smug look on her face, but he doesn't understand why.

'Did she take particular pleasure in killing me Xenoth? Her mood tells me she enjoyed the little facade of a "date" he took her on. Surprising that it lasted all day like she claims, she usually goes for night time hunts as opposed to daytime in order to stay anonymous. Perhaps she ended it at night, but she usually seems more... reserved with such victories. Why does she seem different this time?' Yoshimura thinks quietly to himself, pondering what he should say next when something the girl does confuses him.

He sees that she is looking past him towards the entrance with an even more smug expression and he in turn looks behind him as he hears the bell at the door ring, signalling a customer coming in. Yoshimura's eyes widen in surprise when he sees standing there with his usual but warm smirk, was Mr Xenoth. Alive and whole, no indication of any injury or recent trauma like the older man would've thought. The manager stood there in general shock and he saw me Xenoth go to the counter to place an order, just like he would any day and looked for Touka's reaction.

Jai arrived at the counter and waited for Touka to turn around, as she was busy putting in a new filter in the Brewer. She turned around and her jaw dropped slightly in shock as well to seeing him alive, and Jai seemed to find this amusing as well.

"Something caught your tongue Touka?" Jai asks, and the girl's eyes widened a bit and she managed to get herself under control. 'How the hell is he alive?! She didn't do ANYTHING?!' Touka's thoughts yelled in panicked confusion but she kept it hidden and shook her head quickly to clear it before addressing his question.

"Um, eh no. Just...something distracted me, will you have your usual?" She tried to finish with her usual nice smile because he was a great customer and a nice one at that. He gave a nod of the head and spoke again to her, still acting as if he hadn't noticed any change in her behavior.

"Mhm, I'll take it to go but I'll be here a few minutes. Going to have another chat with the lovely lady with purple hair over there." He said and gestured his head over to where She sat, and much to her surprise she also saw the purple haired freak smiling with smugness radiating off her while the manager stood staring at Jai much like Touka was. Just what was going on?

Touka swallowed and replied to his little statement "S-sure, I'll bring it over soon as it's done." He pulled out his wallet and paid, leaving one of his large but usual tips in the tip jar. Before she gave him the receipt he gave a small smile and simply told her "Thanks." Before humming as he walked towards Rize with a mildly cheerful smile on his face, but he gave a bigger one when he saw Yoshimura standing near her.

They must've been in the middle of a conversation when he'd arrived, because he could see the older man looking to Rize with a intrigued and slightly confused expression that he tried to keep reserved in light of there being human customers nearby. He must've have suspected like Touka did that he would be eaten by her, and the thought honestly made Jai want to laugh a little.

"Ah Yoshimura sir, how are you today?" Jai began with his usual polite mannerisms, and the manager didn't answer for a few seconds before donning his usual smile and replied "Well enough young Xenoth, the morning crowd comes and goes as usual. Your here as well. I take it yours and Ms Kamishiro's little outing went over ah, quite nicely?" Yoshimura casually asked Jai and was surprised by his answer. The much younger male nodded in confirmation before taking a seat across from the notorious binge eater without so much as a moment of hesitation or fear.

"Why yes, thank you for asking. Rize and I walked about and saw the sights, bought a few things, and we both shared a decent enough dinner towards the end of the night. I know I enjoyed it a lot, how about you Rize?" He asked the purple haired girl and Yoshimura was in shock at her behavior. She had actually giggled humorously and easily flirted back with the "human". This had to be some sort of trick, there was no way in hell that this man survived a night with the glutton of Tokyo. But things only grew more confusing to the older man and blue haired girl watching the scene from the counter when she leaned forward a bit and easily jested back with him.

"I told you I did Jai, wasn't lying about that. Plus we both came back here like we agreed on, remember?" Jai's eyes held humor in them at the double meaning to the words, because those who manage Anteiku must be sweating bullets since they still think he's human, but once today's activities pass he'll explain himself to Yoshimura and the rest. After all he doesn't want to lie to them, they've been great to him and his random but very frequent visits. Plus since he was going to be hunting more in this ward it would help to have another safehouse style place, it helped draw suspicion away from his other hunting grounds.

Then again he hunted everywhere in Tokyo. It didn't matter the ward, he ate where he wanted and fought anyone else who tried to stop him from doing so. But he wasn't territorial by any means, sure he had a home close to the 20th but he didn't stay in any area to feed longer than 5 weeks. This was to ensure doves didn't pick up a trial and try to anticipate his moves, which didn't scare him in the least because they were always welcome on his menu. The reason the ccg was in such need of officers and investigators was because of him not leaving any trace of being found. No bodies to try and identify, which means no reports to be filed back and no name for him in the Ccg. Yet.

He knew it would happen at some point, which is why long ago he devised ways aside from his assortment of masks to keep his identity secret, which included his habit of staying clean. Quite a contrast to how bloody he would get when he was in a particular mood for his favorite meals, ghoul and human all at the same time. But outside of feeding Jai lived a comfortable life, enjoying his music, small trinkets, artwork he finds in stores. Just living day to day with a peace of mind since he didn't have money problems, since he took all forms of currency from his meals purses and wallets before disposal of the bones came into play. He was brought from his musings when he saw Rize's expectant face and Yoshimura's own curious gaze.

Jai chuckled as he shook his head and held up his hands a little in defeat. "Ah your right, how silly of me to not see. I did suggest we meet again before our second date so we could have a plan this time. Sorry about winging the first one." He send apologized but he knows Rize enjoyed it quite a bit if she was willing to meet him and discuss a second. Jai gave her a pair of half lidded eyes and kept his smile when Rize laughed a little and gave a bigger one of her own.

"If the first was that enjoyable being open than I have something to look forward to if your wanting to plan it tis time. Wouldn't you agree Manager-san?" Rize turned her head and cocked it towards Yoshimura, waiting for a reaction to the words he's probably never heard her speak. And how right she was, because inside the older man's head gears were turning rapidly, trying to seek out the answer to this growing feeling of madness.

'The day Rize Kamishiro let's a human live and successfully dates him is the day I will know hell has arrived to this world. But I must give an answer to her, to the both of them for how young Xenoth is looking between me and her.' He thinks as he gives a polite bow of the head and his usual smile.

"So it would appear, I'm not sure if this conversation should be overheard by myself, do I'll be leaving you two now. Though I would be interested to hear if this date of yours is successful Mr Xenoth. Perhaps during your next visit here you and I could have a talk of our own?" Yoshimura asked and was pleased when Jai nodded his head at the suggestion.

"Of course Manager-san, it wouldn't be a problem. Truth be told I've been looking for a private chat of my own with you and the others here at Anteiku. How about in a few days time? I'm sorry to say the next two days are going to be quite busy for me, it's why I wanted to meet with Rize today so I could plan something for us." He finished and Rize found her curiosity rising, after all he hadn't fully specified what he did for a living, so what would make him that busy for two or more days? Some sort of human office job? He could certainly blend in without drawing suspicion since he was able to consume human food, so was he friends with any humans for a particularly long time or close with some as well?

"A pleasure then, Mr Xenoth. Good day Ms Kamishiro." Yoshimura bowed his head and left the pair, glad that he might be getting some sort of answers on these strange developments happening here in the 20th. Touka was watching subtly from the counter but she saw more people entering the shop as the bell rang with the door opening and knew she wouldn't be able to watch them too closely without getting odd looks from people and possibly the two in question. She sighed, today was beginning to really, REALLY confuse her.

"Well that was refreshing. How are you doing today?" Jai mused before turning his attention back to Rize who returned her gaze back to him and replied. "Quite well, thank you for asking. Last night's dinner was delicious, wouldn't you agree?" He hummed in approval before giving a mischievous smile to her.

"It was a decent one, but I do think for our next little outing we have something with more... Quality. And perhaps enough for both of us without having to share? I know that must've been different for you, and maybe not in-" He was starting to apologise for but Rize stopped him by lightly tapping his hand which may on the table. He raised an eye at her in surprise but not with any anger but more relief. "Oh don't worry about that, the experience was actually pretty interesting to try out, I've never done it before. At least I got to share the first time with a gentleman, wouldn't you agree?"

He knows the last set of words were to reference what he's told her about how he really saw himself, not a gentleman to everyone but to those he decided were worth it. But he was pleased that she had claimed to enjoy it, so he knows this next meal he's gonna have to do something special. More to eat, as well as a different venue. Maybe something similar to the aquacafe he heard was attacked early on in the week, the one he suspects Rize was involved in because of the reports about a large body count. Well wherever he chooses to take her, there's going to be at least double that body count.

"Sure thing, but you know how I see myself. At least I get the pleasure of knowing I could giving that to such a lovely lady." He jested and Rize gave a smirk at his compliment before he continued. "But don't worry about our next one, there'll be plenty for the both of us. It'll be fun, I promise." He tells her and Rize unknowingly have another of those giggles, which got a reaction from him. She saw much to her surprise that Jai had reddened cheeks, was he that way because he'd made her do that? Rize's own cheeks had genuine red to them which almost never appeared because most of the time she faked it to help lure in her victims. But this time it was real, she had actually giggled and actually blushed for this man. What was up with her?

Trying to avoid discussing that awkward outburst Rize asked Jai "So when are we going on our second date? You said your gonna be busy for 2 days, so I assume at some point after that I'll see you again?" He had a thoughtful look on his face and went in for something unexpected. "I think so, although it really just depends on how quickly I get my work done. But I might see you before that if I happen to pop in here and your here as well, but I'm not going to tell you to do that. I do work random hours after all, the staff here knows I don't really have a set visiting schedule. But I can tell you my address if you wish...And you could tell me yours. If you want to." He smoothly suggested and Rize found herself smirking. He had some of the best people skills she's seen, not too intimidating and yet not appearing weak. Just normal, completely hidden in intentions.

From his actions during their date she can actually envision him visiting her apartment, perhaps bringing another gift or such with him as an offering of sorts. Truth be told she would always see the best offering as that of flesh she hadn't killed but was given, but she would be content with him doing something similar to the Spider lily pendant. Just a simple gift which he didn't need or have to give and yet chose to do so. It was just the gesture that made her happy in a way she's not completely sure about yet. But she wasn't one to deny such feeling, and so voiced it to Jai.

"That sounds good, I do have a residence not too far from here but it is a good walk. How far is yours?" Jai shuffled and rubbed his nape awkwardly before replying.

"It's actually close the the border of the 20th, well the one I use now is. But you'd need a train to get there, wouldn't want to make you walk that much." Rize cocked her head to the side at his use of words. 'One of them? How many does he have? Or are they all really safehouses or something?' Rize asked her head but couldn't think of a different answer that would fit. He did say he was homeless when he was younger but he wasn't that way now. Did he just flutter to different wards when he wished like she did? She would know to ask on their next date.

Before she could ask where to meet the blue haired rabbit walked towards them, carrying a to go cup as well as a bag which smelled unpleasant to her, which probably meant human food inside. But her sense of humor remembered the girl still thinks he's human which should heavily confuse her with why Rize has let him live this long. But those questions would be answered with time, after all Jai did mention to the manager about a private talk. Perhaps she should ask to be present during that.

"Here you go Jai, freshly baked and warm. And your coffee is a bit hot, fair warning." Touka handed the items to him as he stood up and took them in his hands, bowing his head to her. "Thanks Touka, just in the nick of time." He said while turning back to Rize who had a glare shit at her by the little rabbit, not that it got a rise out of her. Rize still saw the way the blue bitch acted around herself and Jai to be childish, probably jealous as well. "Well I've gotta get going, I'll leave you my address." Jai said as he quickly pulled out a business card?

Rize took the piece of paper and flipped it over, there was a phone number as well as two addresses, one labeled home and the other as work. Rize found herself more curious, she knows one of those places. And found herself with a growing sense of unease in her mouth that she tried to fight down as she watched Jai leave out the door.

The work address was across from the Ccg headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I ended the last on an unexpected cliffhanger but I wanted to leave a bit of mystery there in all honesty. Now we finally have a Jai centered chapter! Will be as long as the last, and the actual second date should be in about 2 chapters. Before that we have Jai in this one as well as him visiting Anteiku for a talk with a few members of the staff in the next. The song whistled in the beginning is the same one Jai whistled when he spared Miche and Irae in chapter one as well as the same one he departed from Anteiku with after meeting Rize. If your interested in hearing the actual song, Paul Whitman's version of the song is on YouTube and that's the one Jai enjoys the most. It appeals to him because of the lyrics, and how he can apply them to himself in a few ways. You'll see later on, don't want to spoil you guys. Also side note there's a surprising change to a certain character who will appear in this chapter, trust me it's mainly due to how I first saw them when they appeared in the Anime as I haven't read the manga but know certain things. I'll see how you guys feel about it, but of course the pairing will remain Jai x Rize, no matter whatever I write in other characters heads. So just wanted to warn you all, and I'm sure you know who I'm talking about in this chapter and story in particular. Well I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. Drop a review, let us begin

"Jeepers Creepers...where'd ya get those peepers...Jeepers Creepers...where'd you get those eyes?" an odd and old style tune was both whistled and alternatively sung low by a young man leaving a cafe with a coffee in one hand and a baked goods bag in the other, seeming just like every other commuter out this early in the morning heading in for work. Although this particular individual was far from ordinary, despite how easily he could blend in with a crowd if he so wished. It was just a talent of his, even if originally it had started out as a life skill that needed to be learned early on in his younger years alone.

'Always love that tune, instrumentals are usually my favorite but there's just something about that one song that feels so...fitting. Eh what the hell am I thinking? It's too early for this, I should just get to work already. The sooner I finish my workload the sooner me and Ms Kamishiro go on a another lovely date. I'm just glad Rize actually wants to, I wasn't sure how she would react after seeing how powerful I can be, but she said yes!' The darker haired young man thought happily with a content smile on his face as he walked out the shop door and past a few of the usual morning crowd. He sidestepped a few who were too busy looking at their phones or trying to balance their food and just kept walking. He'd always been great at navigating through a crowd, both because of his job and when hunting certain targets he'd peaked his interests in played hard to get.

Jai continued to whistle without any worries on his mind as he passed the street corner opposite of which Anteiku resided. His food and coffee in hand, Jai was enjoying the brisk cold air of the early morning like he usually did just before work. Today was shaping up to be a fairly decent one so far, he had his talk with Rize for their next date. A planned one to one with the manager in a few days, he got to tease Touka a bit, and had his usual delicious breakfast to munch on. Plus his workload wasn't too bad today, but he did need to put some time in. So all in all, things were good. He took a good sip as he headed for the nearest train station a few blocks away, and hummed in content as he really started to appreciate the flavor.

Today's brew was pretty damn good, not as good as his own special mix but quite close. Then again after Enji, Touka was the one Jai always thought had the next best brewing skills. He hasn't had the pleasure of trying the Managers own special style, though he's heard rumors from the others of how great it was. Perhaps he would be treated to a cup in their little talk during the week. That was if he was lucky enough and the conversation went smoothly, which he hopes it will. Jai took a small amount of pride in himself at being an accomplished cook, since he has to eat human food to survive. It wasn't like he didn't like that fact about himself, no, far from it actually. He enjoys normal food, because it gives some variety to a life where he would normally be restrained to eating humans or ghouls had he been born a normal ghoul. He got to enjoy all the wondrous foods ghouls only heard of and associated with disgust because it wasn't appetizing or possible to eat. But he wasn't restrained, and that fact was both an advantage and a curse at the same time.

Jai still isn't sure what he truly was, but he knows he sides more with the ghoul side of his biology, because of body type and feeding. He hasn't met another like him exactly, but though extremely rare he did hear stories of ghouls and humans joining together and making hybrids like his mother the old fashioned way. Those were the one eyed ghouls, only one of which he's met and gotten to know. They were like him because they were different from the average ghoul, but even he is another separate sub species they can't share any sentiment in.

But he did remember bitterly that one had tried, but it hadn't worked out very well. It was a time he really doesn't want to remember because it was a darker one for him, and part of his past he doesn't dwell on much. But such spawn of both human and ghouls were a huge step forward for the relationship between Ghoul and Human, yet the sad fact was that it didn't happen much. Such relationships between wolves and sheep could only last so long before one decided to eat the other, or the sheep decides to kill the wolf before it turns on it. But there were only two people who he's positive have persevered through such an impossible task and tried to stay together since he knows nothing of his grandparents.

Those people were his parents.

He has trouble remembering their names, not due to bad memory, but because he hadn't known their names very long before they...died. To him they were always mother and father, faces were usually better than names to him. He's great with both, but to him once you see the person, truly see them, it doesn't matter what they call themselves. The only thing that matters to you is how you see them, and for Jai that image is a bit blurry at times regarding his parents. And after they were gone is when that blurriness began to worsen, little by little. he sides as he continues his walk, tossing the now empty coffee cup into a nearby trash bin but still eating his pastry.

It was a sad side effect of his younger years on the street, trying to become educated after he'd lost them. He didn't want to become wild like he'd heard happen to others of his kind, but being what he is wasn't exactly an invitation to the quiet life. A time where he had to fight for his life or else be devoured, which changed once he learned what needed to be done. He killed and did whatever he needed to live, robbing the corpses of those he fought and killed or hunted in order to try and make a living. He learned to stay on the move and vigilant, to blend in and remain unknown and unseen for his own safety. Then he actually struck good with his job as a private investigator. Not the kind belonging to the ccg for the elimination of Ghouls, but an old fashioned people finder. Jai operated on his own time, his own hours and under himself as boss. And with the rapid amount of disappearing or missing people in Tokyo due to both crime and Ghouls, business was always going to be there for him. And it worked out just fine.

But still certain things remain in his memory, like the way his parents had gotten together, and had him. How they tried raising him as normally as they could since they weren't exactly a quote on quote normal couple themselves. He remembered their old home, which he knows is fine because he had bought the property a few months ago and restored it himself with a few contractors who worked off the books. And of course their deaths. He sighed as his walking slowed for a minute before resuming it's brisk pace.

'Stop it, there's no changing the past and there never will be. Just live one day to the next day, no point living life in the long gone.' He thought as he boarded a train and searched for a seat, glad when he actually finds one that isn't too dirty or surrounded by others. He enjoyed his privacy for certain things, and yet liked to be around people for most things. Sometimes observing them and trying to understand certain individuals, or just enjoying the company at other moments. It was odd to him, trivial even that he does such a thing so much. But then again there were many benefits to the simple act, for both sides of him. He's grown to understand both his prey and his fellow beings in a better light, a clearer one.

He knows from human behavior that they usually don't like to be alone, even those who were single and lived by themselves. They naturally and instinctively craved attention, social acceptance and interaction. Ghouls were different although similar. Unless they knew each other or had some sort of benefit, even a mutual one, Ghouls tended to avoid each other for some odd reason aside from couples or family. Perhaps it was more of the competitive predatory mentality they all naturally have, even the ones who try their damnedest to appear and act human. Didn't matter how they appeared to humans, their bodies and needs always determined what their inner intentions and morals were when it comes down to survival of the fittest. When push came to shove, they would do what they needed to in order to survive. But there were always some who tried to defy those barriers, and they succeeded in vain.

Because like with everything in this so called life, there were always exceptions, variables, Gambles...and gamblers.

Jai himself was in that mix of things, because he was someone who lived in two worlds at once and didn't at the same time. As far as any CCG investigator who might see his kagune and him devouring flesh was concerned, he was certainly a ghoul. To the average human he appeared to be exactly like them in behavior, socialness and food habits, so he must've been a human. It made them less aware of his true nature at times, too comfortable around such a hunter like himself. To the average ghoul he was just a really good smelling human, and he had to deal with that sort of viewpoint and defend himself from attacks. But to ghouls once he revealed his kagune and kakugenes, he was both an enigma and a fearsome predator in his own right.

Because he was just like them in eating habits as well, but worse because he probably eats more flesh in a month than Rize does in three. And that was combined with all the human food he ingests daily as well. It was only mere or somewhat cruel luck that he didn't have to eat flesh daily, and he could manage that portion out. An average ghoul can survive on one human corpse for an entire month, however who in the ghoul world actually maintains that mindset but a few who wish to stay hidden? To the everyday ghoul feeding could occur about 2 to 3 times a month in with 2 or 3 people going "missing". But because of the large ghoul count in Tokyo there were missing people reported nearly everyday, and it was apart of Jai's "official job" to find them as a Private investigator. But that made things much easier for himself to handle food wise, finding the missing persons and those responsible. And that fact always meant his belly was filled when need be.

His body craved human flesh just like it did human food, but it also needed ghoul flesh as well to survive. It desired it like it was a lifeline to life, it was never something he could just ignore. He learned that lesson the hard way early on with the starving pains, the sense of malnutrition his parents couldn't seem to understand despite feeding him human flesh and even food in an attempt to help. Then once he was homeless and living on the streets he had to survive ghouls trying to prey on him, and killed them when he couldn't get away. Not that he was a coward in his life but he knows when he's beat by power or too weak from hunger, and he'd rather escape to see another day than die because of pride. But that was then when he wasn't as educated about himself and his needs, now was a completely different scenario. Jai remembered the many nights he lost many hours of sleep, out of paranoia of ghouls hunting him in the dark. How he would always find the most populated as areas or somewhere to lay low during the day time. Because he hadn't been very good at defending himself, anything he would try was usually frantic or an adrenaline rush guiding him. Now he killed whatever threatened him and ate them all, but he isn't evil in doing so. He's just the better killer, not his fault he has to eat.

'Though I doubt anyone related to the investigators I've disposed of would accept that sentiment. Eh oh well. They knew what they were getting into when they signed up for the job. It can't be helped.' Jai mused to himself as the train crept to a stop and the passengers around him began shuffling about, either getting off or moving to newly available seats with the departing dozen or so in the car. Jai wasn't leaving his seat because his stop was next, so he took the chance to take a little smell of the car and see what he has near him. Not that he was feeding right now but he likes to know if there's any threats to himself for later possibly, because he did use this train often enough for work. Other than that he either walked, took a cab or at night he used his rinkakus and speed to use the building rooftops and the fire escapes. He doesn't want to be tailed unless he's aware of it, and deal with whoever was foolish enough to try doing it on him.

He took a good sniff though he did it quietly and slowly to truly take in as much as he could in one go, and found himself more at ease. 'No ghouls in here surprisingly, but then again I'm the exception. Hmm quite a few good scents, only one or two familiar. That pair over there...' His eyes casually observed a young boy, no more than 13 or 14 with his mother who herself seemed young. Perhaps early thirties at most, but for some reason instead of looking away Jai watches them a bit more. At their smiles, so care free and innocent, probably not a care in the world, just enjoying life. He smiled faintly before turning away and Jai found himself no longer wearing a kind smirk of a smile like he usually did. 'That's the way it should be, families able to be happy with each other. Son's with mother's, daughters with father's. Cousins... Something I'll never be able to experience. I'm the first, and I'm the last.' He thought glumly as the train stopped, and he saw the small family get off first since they were nearest the doors. A thought popped into mind as he took his turn and walked through the doors, disposing of his food wrapper in a nearby bin. A more optimistic and less depressing thought which brought some light back to his eyes and a small smile on one side of his mouth.

'But at least I'm not fully alone in the friendship/aquaintances department. I got the staff at Anteiku which will soon enough accept me more, hopefully and...Her too. Rize. She's very interesting to me, and I'm finding myself fond with her. But the question is why, is it because of her eating habits? Her taste for literature? Our similar views on morality, or personalities? I guess I'll find out soon enough on our second date. Now I just have to think of a spot we can enjoy ourselves, and both be able to make an easy getaway. But it's gotta be plentiful, and not too public. I don't want to scare her off if some unwanted guests decide to show up asking for a piece and spoil it with me wanting to take a piece of them instead. Who am I kidding, I'd take the whole thing and then some. Still though, gotta make it count.' He thought with more humor towards the end and walked down the steps leading up to the station. Once he was street level he was able to see the massive CCG building just across the way, and the plethora of other buildings near it, which included his office. He again began his brisk pace though not hindered this time by any food or anything at all in his hands, and therefore was able to navigate through the crowds easier. He began whistling the tune from before as he began to see the building where his office resided, small establishment grouped in with many other stores and businesses. Small time of course, but here and there were a few big names around Tokyo.

He began unlatching his keys from his waist, a safety tip he followed since he'd once found himself pickpocketed by some random person long ago during the end of his homeless spell. They'd bumped into him on the street and he hadn't thought much of it, though he did take note of their strange appearance. White hair with creamy white skin, almost like bone or just bordering on cream color. And the red stitches, how he'd never forgotten them. Covering her wrists, part of her chest, a little hint of her face, that crazy happy face. He sniffed her out not even a block away in an alley way entrance during the midday, which meant he couldn't kill them without drawing attention at such a bright time of day. Plus once he'd actually caught her she smiled and apologized, before returning his wallet to his hand much to his mild surprise before introducing herself as Juuzou Suyuza.

At first Jai hadn't been sure Juuzou was a woman from the way she was dressed, really upbeat demeanor and even voice at first, but when he'd called her identity into question she'd shown him more than enough to know she was a woman by shamelessly flashing him a peek at her bra. One red face and solid minute of hard laughter later had defused the tension of the theft and brought a new one when he decided he'd had enough and turned to leave. She had then called him out by name which caught his attention, and he'd questioned how she knew his name, to which she cheerfully explained she looked at his wallet. He remembers how annoyed he'd been at the way she stated it, like it was nothing out of the ordinary. And while nothing had been stolen because he'd been broke that day spending money on food, he just wanted to get to work and turned to leave a second time. Then the crazy white haired girl had insisted on walking near him much to his growing annoyance and he oddly found the odd girls persistence comforting.

It had been quite a while before he started going to Anteiku, before he even started feeding near the 20th ward at all which he initially was drawn to because of the reports of Rize's feeding. Or at the last one he suspected, because there were a decent amount of ghouls in the 20th he hasn't encountered and decided for future that he would perform his own private investigation on. For food purposes of course, though those in Anteiku were off that list. He usually only dealt with those in each ward that were the top dogs, and usually they came for him first when he simply wandered through in search of his next meal. So while they were so caught up in defending their own territory, they unknowingly made themselves lose it by having their lives taken because of his hunger and need.

But Jai did slowly warm up to the strange woman who he'd seen a few times during that same week, before finally offering to treat her to lunch just to get her out of his hair. It had been simple, feed and get rid of. But over that very lunch he found her to be quite fun to be around, the craziness she emitted was a positive contrast to how his mood had been that week because he hadn't had any cases that month for nearly two solid weeks. Had he not had the savings from all his victims wallets he's sure his hunger would've been worse and he might've eaten Juuzou that day in the alley, but it seemed fate was kind that day. He now saw the girl once every other week or so since she was just near graduation from the CCG Academy, somewhat to his distaste but it's not like he could've controlled her. They were just friends after all, good friends but he certainly didn't have the right to tell her what career she should choose.

No he was just worried about possibly facing the eccentric girl in the future should she become an investigator and he would have to hold back both from killing her and from eating her. She only knew him as a human, finding out he was not only a ghoul but one that munched through many ccg officers and investigators alike would probably not sit well with her. But he doesn't have to worry about that right now, partially to him residing in the 20th far away from where he usually saw or ate with her and because the likeliness of her being assigned there should she go full investigator would be low. After all there are still many competent officers in the ranks he could go though before she was assigned if at all, so no worries for now. No, all he needed to focus on right now was getting into his office and checking the voicemail for any new cases as well as searching the missing or wanted lists.

And since he's put it off since before his date with Rize, Jai knows he's got his work cut out for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Sorry if the last chapter felt a little short but this one will definitely be more filling for you all. I'll be alternating between chapter length, but the least I'll go is 3k words. I'll try to keep them at a healthy 4 and 5k with 8k being the max for now till much later on. Well not much else to say, Jai centered Chapter before the big second date and then the talk with the staff of Anteiku! Also sorry for the delay, but I do try to keep this one updated as best I can while managing my other stories. Please rop a review and tell me your thoughts. Let us begin.

'Well that finishes that for the week, but now I could go for a bite or two.' Jai thought to himself while rubbing his eyes, a little tired from the amount of work he's put in both today and seriously needed a pick me up.Thing is, there weren't any good coffee shop nearby, much less open at this hour of the night. Humans were smart, they knew Ghouls mainly attack at night to be elusive and Jai was no different in that regard. Right now he needed some excitement, plus he had to eat since he's been staring at a screen for nearly 7 hours with a full hour break halfway to rest his eyes. Still, work was work and had to be done. He has maybe 2 or 3 hours at max left in him before he had to sleep, and he still had to get food, get home and then shower before making sure his home was secure.

The last two days had started the same, grab a quick bite and drink at Anteiku, eat on the way to work. Open up his office to check his voicemail and email for any potential cases, along with any developments to previous ones he might've discovered. Then it was time to search through the missing persons list for newer ones, look each one up as best he could with what limited information he has or was put out about the individuals in question. Luckily for him there hadn't been any missing kids case, the last one of those he dealt with he had actually been successful in finding the person. He absolutely hated cases involving children or pregnant women, but with his abilities he was the best one to find them so he had to take them. But he didn't feel successful or happy when he had to report them as deceased to the police as well as informing their families.

That was one of the hardest aspects of his job, in this line of work. Sure he knows that cops and regular law enforcement face that dilemna from time to time as well, but it still bothers him when he finds any child that he can't save. The last one took quite a bit of himself with it, a 14 year old boy missing since he left from school after the day ended 4 days before he was informed and called in. No mysterious people or changed in behavior noted by anyone he was close to or interacted with on a daily basis, for a while he had nothing but a dead end. And it had stayed that way for a full week until he got a tip from a reliable source about the boy possibly seen hanging around the slums near the 13th ward.

Once he heard that news he was sure that he might've fallen victim to one of his kind, the one he has more in common with. But still as an investigator of any sorts he was bound to search anyways, and in truth Jai did want to find him alive. Not because of the reward money for anything on his location but because the boy had siblings whom he'd questioned, trying to get a vibe of him for hunting. You find what the prey is like, you think like the prey, and then you will then be able to find the prey. Even if Jai wasn't hunting for food at all, especially since it was a kids case, the method still applies. And once he got the information that he needed, then he began his search. Nearly 2 days went by after receiving the tip before he found his target.

And sadly he'd found the boy in a back alley gutter, half eaten and rotting out of sight and out of mind. Along with the short dark haired bitch who had been eating him at that moment until he showed up. Whether she had been the killer was unknown to him, but right then and there it didn't matter. All he could feel seeing the boy's empty and dead expression was anger, and he decided to take it out on the short haired girl who had foolishly charged him, thinking he was just some unlucky human who'd stumbled upon her and her meal. Once he saw red, it turned out she was the one who was unlucky. Very very unlucky.

She hadn't lasted very long against him, the broken bones, chunks of missing flesh, extreme blood loss and nearly all her limbs torn from her body were a testament to that. But she didn't die immediatly, after all a Ghoul's body would try to heal and repair itself far faster than a humans. Almost like a built in self defense mechanism, which he took full advantage of and began to eat her alive.

Her screams went on for a full minute before he stabbed her throat with his kagune to shut her up, but he didn't care if she attracted anyone nearby. It's not like they would stand a chance against him in such a state. Not only feeding but emotional at the moment as well, it was a messy combo to try and deal with him in. Then after he'd devoured her whole, he called in the ward's police and reporting the missing boy dead. They hadn't been quick to appear, which was a godsend since he had to quickly clean up his mess as best he could.

'Enough, keep thinking about the bad and you'll only end up failing to stop them from happening.' He thought to himself as he pushed the memory from the front of his mind. He needed to get out, take him out of his gloomy mood so he can enjoy tomorrow with Rize. Jai sighed again as he shut off the computer, and began to move towards the small closet in the office.

He always kept a few sets of clothes in there, and he sought out one in particular for tonight's dining. He pushed several outfits aside until he found the ones he was looking for, still in a clothing bag hanging on the left side of the closet. He pulled the bag off the rack and opened it up, the slight stink of old blood and unclean clothes hitting his nose. He took off his regular clothing and began switching into the contents of the bag, but he still transferred his keys and wallet to the current set he wore.

This was a special method of hunting he had used long ago before he got his job, and every now and then he still chose to do so because it was fun at times. The concept was easy enough because it follows one such method of hunting in the animal kingdom, Ambushing. Jai would head to an area he knows has more ghoul activity and possibly even more resident ghouls in general and pose as a wandering street vagrant who would take refuge in an alley. When any ghoul who catches his unique and enticing scent along with the blood on his clothes from past experiences and comes to investigate, Jai would simply lie in wait for one or more of them to appear. Then that's where the fun would start. A good fight and meal could always perk him up, and tonight was a much needed pick-me-up.

He made his way down the steps quietly as he could, for it was a pretty late hour of the night at about 11:30 to most working people but to him it really meant nothing. He sleeps when he can much like he hunts when he needs to, and so doesn't really have a routine to follow aside from if he had to work. But he usually gets up early enough to blend in with the rest of the working class of Tokyo, though he did sleep in on several occasions. And since tomorrow he just has to figure out something to do with Rize, he's earned a good night on the town. He was smart, he'd figure out something easily by noon tomorrow and try to contact her.

'Ah shit, I didn't wait for her number or address. Great. Nice going Jai.' He realized as he tried to think of just how to get I'm touch with the girl he's taking out in 2 days. Now he has to think of a way to find her before she forgets him or thinks he just left her hanging.

She hadn't given him her address but Jai was sure he could track her to her apartment if need be by scent alone. That and some light bit of stalking others might help. Maybe he could draw her out with some food if he fed during the day, though doing do would require using a mask since daytime feeding was riskier than nighttime where one has the shadows to hide in. But he has his collection of different ones for different reasons, he'd just have to search through them to make it feel right.

He scowled at his negligence as he closed and locked the final door with the street behind him for not getting her number or address before he left Anteiku two days ago. Because now he has no way to get in contact with her...although there was one last option that could work. He could go and pay a visit to Uta, the friendly mask maker would surely know something about the famous or rather Infamous Binge Eater of Tokyo. Maybe he would know of her Hangouts if she has any in particular she stays at, or maybe even her address if he's delivered a mask to her. Plus he needed a newer one he's been thinking of sketching out and wanted to hang out with the weird but definitely cool guy. He was always worth a good conversation or some random fun, so Jai plans on meeting him within the week.

Jai began walking down the street, taking care to keep his face mostly hidden under a raggedy hood attached to the ripped and beat up jacket he wore over the dark grungy pants, stained here and there with blood but not visible unless scrutinized closely under bright light. It was a really convincing get up, because several humans chose to make a clear path around him to avoid him directly. Not that it meant much at all, since that was partially the point of it all, convince others that he was just a vagrant. Especially his soon to be meals tonight once he travels about a ward over, farther away from the CCG Headquarters where he would actually find some ghouls to feast upon.

He kept walking for another 45 minutes before he started to smell them, the area itself had its own unique tinge to it. Whatever ghouls resided around her were very territorial, if the scent markers where anything. Good for them, he wasn't interested in hunting grounds. Bad news for them however, he was interested in finding those who put them there. He would have to lure them in closer before he could make his move though, and so kept playing the vagrant as he walked further and further into the new hunting territory.

There were about 3 or 4 now that he got a better sniff. 2 males and 2 females, and they had a different tinge to their scent. It means they ate better, these weren't the peaceful eating only the dead kind at Anteiku. These ones ate well enough but probably not enough to stand much of a chance against his kagune, though it would be interesting to see what types they have. Ukakus were easy to deal with cause hey tire themselves out dodging from his attacks while he outmanuvers their spike shards, Kokakus were more challenging because of their strength but the drawback was the weight behind them.

Rinkaku were his true equals, although he hasn't met many with as vivid at imagining different shapes and forms to them. And do that. And that fact made it all the easier for him to manipulate his own and break theirs spectacularly. Bikaku were the tricky ones, because he's noted no general weakness in them at all. They were the fun ones, because the ghouls who wielded them seemed to know just how to use them to their full capacity. But no matter, they all still ended up in his belly at the end of the night. And tonight was no exception regarding whatever forms of ghoul weaponry they would try in vain to kill him with. Another ten minutes passed before he slowed a hair to feign fatigue or sleepiness, and his pretty responded as well to his actions.

Jai then began to enact the second part of this hunting stradegy, by taking in his surroundings as best he could with his senses of sight, smell and hearing. And he could just barely hear them with the last one, whispers coming from 4 different angles. One behind him about a dozen or so meters on ground level, one to his immediate left but atop a building he was walking by, trying to get the drop on him. A third was on his right but seemed to be farther ahead and he could actually see that one while being discreet about it.

A woman, not even past her thirties if her face and body were any hints, pretending to walk while keeping her purse close to her. Making it seem to anyone who didn't smell exactly what she was that the lady was merely a scared woman at night. Jai wanted to laugh and call her on her bullshit, but then again he was doing the same thing. He was just another predator in hiding, waiting for the right moment to strike. But the fourth is what caught his attention, when a middle-aged man came from around the corner of the sidewalk Jai walked on, less than half a block away from him. But he wasn't moving however, he just stood there, casually, foolishly trying to cause fear that Jai held none of.

The smells began to grow stronger as Jai got closer to the man, but before he could be within leaping distance of him Jai suddenly veered off into an alley on his left. To the four who were trying to box him into a corner this seemed odd, but they weren't going to give up a chance like this. To them it seemed their prey had sealed his own date and handed it to them on a silver platter. The one one the rooftop remained there but followed the delicious scent moving below, thinking on what time she should strike, before or after her comrades met up.

The woman faking scared innocence began to walk more briskly towards the alley way while the man who had stood at the corner also began to match her speed while giving a knowing look. They kept silent as they also joined with the fellow who had followed Jai from behind took off his hood and gestured with his head towards the alley way and they all three began to walk through it. Intent on boxing in their prey since being residents of this area left them knowing the gap between the buildings would lead around a corner and right into a dead end. Both literally and figuratively for prey they've chased in here before.

Jai found the dead end to actually be a good thing, because all he would need to do is get on the other side of them and trap them in should they be foolish and try rushing him. He had about thirty seconds before they rounded the corner from how slow they'd pursued him, so he quickly looked over the alley for any possible hiding spots as well as any exits he should be aware of. He'd rather not have to leave some of his food and chase the rest, it just meant that other ghouls might appear and cannibalize the bodies before he could, despite him knowing ghouls tend to try and avoid that. And since he found none, all he has to do now is seal the deal with the first strike.

Jai sat down on the end of the alley, appearing like a tired homeless to anyone who would've looked at him, and appear as weak prey to the three ghouls who walked around the corner about 10 seconds later, smirks on their faces. Jai had to keep his head down although his eyes could see them, all standing there thinking they'd already won their meal for the night. The irony was so sweet that he has to keep a smile of his own from his face as they crept ever closer. Now he makes his move, holding out a hand covered with a grimy torn rag of a glove and asking in as hoarse a voice he could muster. "Got any spare change..."

The three stopped, they must've been confused because Jai appears to be ignorant of their intentions. To them that made this even better, and the woman who faked fear with the purse begins to walk closer while the other two stayed back about a meter or two, waiting for the show. 'Oh they'll be getting a show alright. And it'll be one to die for...' Jai thinks as the woman fumbles around in her purse and drops some change loosely in his hand, thinking she'd be getting it back after her group kills him. What she never thought of was her own arm within grabbing distance, and Jai quickly drops the few yen shes pretend to give him in order to grab her wrist tightly, much to their surprise.

It was an even greater surprise when he snarled and twisted her arm, and launched forward with his jaws towards the spot just opposite of the girl's elbow, and tore the limb off like it was a piece of chicken. The bite tore off a large cuck of sinew and muscle keeping the arm attached, and considering the fkrce of the arm twist her arm took less effort to rip than extending his own. He let her fall back screaming in shock and pain as he quickly indulged in the bloody flesh on the ripped arm for a few seconds to take the taste in, his jaws chewing and swallowing the torn and succulent meat. The woman scrambled back in pain towards her cohorts as she looked to her attacker in panicked terror. Moaning in pleasure as he feasts on his prize, Jai can hear the shouts of anger and confusion from the two in front of him along with the screams from the woman.

"Yo what the fuck?!"

"How'd the hell he do that?!"

Hearing this, Jai decided to play with his food a bit and waved the torn arm of the woman before them, smiling mockingly as his jaws dripped blood and torn meat from the lost limb hung from his teeth. The sight made the eyes of his next meals widen before narrowing as their kakugenes activated, along with their kagunes appearing from their backs. Jai was getting excited, one was a green and oddly thick fin like Bikaku while the other was an orange Rinkaku that looked like a scorpions tail, and knew he was in for a fight. He bared his teeth in a leering manner and called out "Come get some."

The pair answered his challenge with angered growls "You little shit, you're gonna pay for that!", "I'm gonna tear your goddamn head off when I get to you!" But they only made Jai even more excited as he got ready for the show before his meal. 'This is gonna be fun. Definitely what I needed to perk me up.' He thought as they began their futile assualt on him.

The bikaku went on the offensive by running and trying to sideswipe Jai while the Rinkaku wielder used two tendrils to grip into the sides of the building, steadily climbing to get over and strike from above. Jai merely ran to meet the Bikaku wielder on where he would be, instead of where he was and threw a shin strike which tripped the man up and made him crash into a wall. However he was far from done as he tried to stab the emerald tail like kagune into Jai, who had to move in closer and to the side because of a double tentacle strike from the Rinkaku wielder over him trying his luck. Shattered concrete dust from the missed strikes went into the air and Jai took the confusion to jump up and grab the rinkaku holder from behind in a headlock, trying to snap his neck and end him.

However before he could apply the pressure of his arms, the third Ghoul who waited atop the buildings decided to finally intervene, and she was a Kokaku from the large sword like appendages that spring from her upper shoulders to cover her like a knights armor. Jai twisted his body as she got closer and tried to stab him, but instead she ended up spearing the man Jai tried to snap the neck off, much to her horror and surprise.

Before she could say anything Jai kicked off from both the colliding bodies and used his white rinkakus to pierce and latch onto the side of one of the buildings creating the alley way. As he saw the two crash into the ground he could see the Bikaku holder trying to help up the first woman whose arm he tore off at the elbow, and he could see her glaring at him with tear and anger filled eyes. Jai merely grinned in a grisly manner and kicked off from the building to rocket towards them, throwing out two of his rinkakus ahead of him and into the crashed pair on the ground, even if one was near death already. His white kagune merely finished him off with a direct stab through the neck, severing the head from his spine while the other only speared the kokaku woman through her stomach and ribcage area.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

She yelled out in pain but recovered faster, trying to break his rinkakus by bisecting them with her Kokaku blades only to fail as Jai quickly withdrew and thrusted both of them out again to meet her chest and head, killing her instantly. She staggered but went limp, only held up by his kagune which he retracted and turned to face the other two, the Bikaku who was the least damaged and the one armed girl who he still hasn't seen the kagune of. He wonders why she hasn't done so yet, was she weak with it perhaps? Or was she waiting to try and end him with one winning move with a powerful one? Either way he would find out, and wouldn't be facing the later because he's gonna save her for last to be catious. He decided to try and provoke a response to separate them from each other, make them easier to deal with.

"Well well, are you two giving in that easily to your deaths? I hoped for a show at least, you're comrades at least went down fighting. You both disappoint me." He jested and grinned when he saw the one armed girl standing up, but to his avail still not revealing her kagune type. "You tore my arm off you bastard! What the hell are you, you freak?!" She angrily demanded and Jai could see minutely that she was trying to heal but she hasn't had any flesh to do so. So she was stalling for time in other words, time she wasn't going to have much off. He decides to humor her question with an honest answer, with a thoughtful tone in the beginning before it grew into a menacing one.

"I'm not exactly sure what I am, but what I do know...is that I'm quite hungry. And you two along with your dead friends look scrumptious." He finished with a smile and a hungry glint in his eyes that made the two living ghouls feel a shiver travel through their bodies as their fight or flight instincts started kicking in. Seeing how casually Jai blocked the straightforward path with his hands crossed over his chest, his rinkakus twirling loosely behind him as if they had minds of their own and a smirk on his face, the pair knew they weren't getting out of this easily.

They either try to go up and use the buildings although the one girl has already lost too much energy to do such a task and her friend with the Bikaku seems intent on protecting her. He might have to help her up and it's not like Jai would just leave them to do as they please, he'd certainly take the chance for a easy win. Or they face the hard option which most likely spells certain death, and that was to try and go through Jai. Both sides were at a standstill for a full ten seconds before the duo made their decision.

They were gonna rush him.

'Go down fighting huh? Fine by me.' Jai thought as the Bikaku went for a forward straight assualt of a double kick who he blocked, followed up by the woman aiming a kick of her own at his head which he had to throw up a rinkaku to block because of how fast the attack had been. He was slightly impressed she'd gone for such a bold move given her condition, so as he blocked both attacks he jumped back to asses them again. However they didn't give him the chance as the Bikaku ran up to him again but turned to dodge at the last moment as a flurry of Ukaku shards launched towards his face, which Jai saw and narrowly blocked with his kagune.

There were so many that he was forced to shield his body with his rinkakus, and released them when the fire stopped after five seconds of her trying to wear him down. Like she could, Jai's had to endure better ukaku sharpshooters than her as well as CCG officers trying to gun him down in other wards. True they never knew it was him, and because of his wide assortment of masks the Ccg had no official record of him. She wasn't taking him down that easily, and she's given away her secret ace in the hole with absolute failure since he remains untouched though more aware. Well he finally has his answer, he knew what kagune type she was and found himself smiling at the moment.

He'd fought every type tonight in less than 5 minutes, the rinkaku had died first, the kokaku tried to be aggressive but failed when she couldn't block his own attack in time. Had she been smarter she might've out up a decent fight like her counterparts, but she did last longer than her buddy he tricked her into killing. The Bikaku while the most level headed has proven to be his greatest opponent out of these four, although he does give credit to the Ukaku girl keeping her kagune a secret till a opportunity arose, even if she didn't kill him with it. That meant she would use it freely now, until she tired out or Jai takes care of the Bikaku holder fast. But that also means she was dangerous.

Jai knows from both fighting ghouls as well as watching nature programs that animals of all kinds when out into life or death situations always fight harder. However they were never more dangerous than when they were forced into a corner, where there really was only the option of fighting. They would fight tooth and nail to be free or kill their attacker in order to live, no matter what it was. And Ghouls were exactly the same where humans weren't exactly because of their weaker forms. Since they didn't have the physical or evolutionary advantages ghouls have with agility, strength and of course their kagunes, they seemed to resist less and try to run first. But Jai has seen human men and women trying to fight to their very last breath to overcome their fate and try to take their reapers with them. And since he's already heavily injured and crippled the woman, he has to keep an eye on her as he battles her and the Bikaku. He readies himself in a fighting pose and his rinkakus hover around his body, ready to strike or block at a seconds notice.

The ukaku girl hangs back and tries to get a good angle to fire upon him with as yet again the Bikaku holder rushed to his front, trying to keep Jai's attention on him instead of the ranged fighter. Jai decided to oblige him and stayed close as the two fought and clashed with their kagunes, which meant the ukaku couldn't fire upon either of them I fear of hitting her ally. Jai used their fact to try and give a false opening to her which the Bikaku holder didn't see through thankfully, and charged right on in. Jai appeared to be fully open to attack and the Ukaku girl took the opportunity...only to hit her ally harshly in the legs with a double pair of shards to the area just behind his kneecaps.

'And I'll call that checkmate.' Jai thinks with a sense of smugness as he sees his deception technique work perfectly in his favor.

As the Ukaku realizes her mistake with widening eyes Jai took the chance to slap the crippled ghoul with both of his rinkakus towards her and making her dodge out of the way as he slams into a building. Jai then takes the chance while she's distracted to attack her directly, but she dodges his tentacles yet again, and tries to return an attack of her own. Her left punch was sloppy, she probably was right handed and wasn't very trained in close combat like Jai was through experience. He rammed her with his shoulder and shoved her back before he lashes out with one tendril, not to actually hit but to wear her down. It really was a miracle that she's been as active as she's been in the half of the fight, Ukaku bearers usually tire out the quickest among the kagune types. To his surprise she continues to dodge the stabbing barbs, but after a full minute of evading his attacks he can see her starting to slow ever so slightly. She was starting to tire, from blood loss and not consuming any flesh in order to heal back up and replenish her stamina.

Jai presses her even harder by now having both of his drawn rinkakus trying to strike her in a random fashion, faster and faster even if she still is able to dodge. He's wearing her down little by little, and he finally sees an opening when she gets grazed on her left upper arm and cringes in pain. Jai leaps forward and spins with his rinkakus curved around him to throw her off, before he throws one out while continuing the spin and pierces her right through the stomach. Her eyes bulged in shocked pain as she was finally finished, blood leaking from the wound and the reason for it still plugged into her body before oddly pulling back with gentleness. She falls to her knees and curls in on herself as she bleeds out, and sees her attacker walking up to her, his eyes holding admiration for some reason. She watches with growing unconsciousness as he merely nodded to her dying form and stated.

"Well, you can't win them all. No hard feelings right?" He asked and the girl seemed confused but nodded weakly, she knows she's finished but she at least hopes it's quick. The best she could hope for with this twist of the night was a quick, painless death than a long drawn out one. Fate seemed to favor her as Jai nodded and raised the rinkakus before striking one to her head to end the pain. He's already got his meal, he got his thrill of the hunt and battle for food. There was no need to drag it out and make it seem like he took pleasure in hurting his prey. Sure he enjoyed a good fight, but unless they were harming innocents, children, or just really pissed him off, he ended them brutally but quickly. He dragged the bodies towards him with his tentacles much like the other night with Rize, and dug in on his latest meal.

For the next half hour the alley way was silent aside from the occasional tearing of limbs from bodies in a grisly fashion, the few snaps and pops of bones and ribs being broken open to allow access to the inner workings of their bodies. Grunts of effort in breaking the bodies into chunks for him to take his time with, slights pleased moans as he tastes every piece of flesh like it were a lifeline to him. His tongue lapping up his lips between grabbing pieces with somewhat of a greedy intent, not like how he behaved on his dare with Rize where he held a part of himself back. Then again he'd been eating humans with her and he had to share in order to give off a good first impression. Right now he was by himself and cannibalizing a handful of ghouls he tricked and fought, he wasn't holding back one bit.

As another torso was discarded to the side like a finished rack of ribs, Jai trues to think on what he will do in order to contact Rize. Anteiku was always a back up and so was trying to track her down by scent, but he doesn't wish to scare or intimidate her with the later. Uta was his best bet aside from the coffee shop who might try and give him false information on the pretense of saving him from certain death being a "human" and all, so that really did narrow his options. Well, he had to visit the mask maker anyways, might as well bring it up at some point to him. Jai finds himself curious about whether or not Uta has ever been approached by Rize about a mask, and wonders just what hers would look like. Perhaps that would be something to talk about on their next date as well, after all they're more comfortable with each other than from the first day when they played that dangerous game of teasery and deception.

Maybe around the third or fourth date he'll invite her over to his main home, or with the somewhat bold personality she has, she might bring him to her place. Either way it would hopefully be a nice experience. She might like his tastes in living as well as she did literature and flesh.

Another five minutes passed before the eating noises died down and Jai stood with a pile of bloody bones and skulls in a corner of the dead end. He smirked at the phrase and how perfectly it fit the moment. He does his usual cleaning up of evidence and finds this time to be easier than last since there was a manhole nearby, and decided to shove and scoot the bones inside after lifting the cover. Once he replaced it and the area seemed just like it was an hour ago before he'd arrived in the territory, Jai turned around and headed back for the streets, once again keeping up his homeless facade. However he decided to keep to more populated areas this time, and took a train like had to work but to a stop after the one near Anteiku.

Getting off the train near the border of the 20th ward and the 16th, Jai walked alone with some tiredness to his step, and felt at ease since he didn't smell any ghouls nearby. It meant that he could enjoy some piece and quiet on his way home where he would shower after packing away these clothes for another ambush hunt, relish in the hot water for a good 15 minutes before getting out and heading to bed. Damn, he still hasn't thought if anything to do for their second date, and if he doesn't have a plan-

Jai's eyes widened as up ahead he sees lights pulsing and such from a building, only about 2 stories tall but it looked like it might've had a power level and basement as well. He could hear music booming with his sensitive ears and could even feel faint vibrations as he nears the place on his way home. He starts to see neon and a few people outside of it, some look like guards while the rest look like people waiting in a line to get into the place. Must've been a nightclub of some sort, in a place where ghoul activity was low because of the more peaceful ones who inhabit the next ward over. Less ghoul attacks meant more carefree humans, and carefree humans always lead to eaten humans in Jai's and just about any ghouls book. As he passes by the place a new thought starts to run through his head and he can't help but smile and laugh a bit to himself as he walks. Oh he knows what he and Rize can do for they're next date.

'Looks like we're going dancing.'


	9. Heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm back with a new chapter! This one is going to be the long anticipated Anteiku talk and chapter 10 will be the second date. Chapter will probably be longer than the last one since this will cover a good amount of stuff and story. Hope you guys enjoy how this goes down. Well drop a review, let us begin.

"Well now this is an interesting one, have you thought of a color scheme yet?" A mask maker with abnormally styled eyes asked a hybrid ghoul who also possessed a unique pair himself. With a keen fascination and anticipation the hybrid replied.

"Eh I was thinking mostly white for the teeth and shell obviously, with normal shading for the maw. But I was also playing with the idea of a few emerald and crimson splashs here and there for the markings. What do you think?" Jai stated but also wasn't super firm in it, after all he still wanted to hear what Uta had to say on it.

The mask maker was revered for a reason when it came to creativity, it was part of the reason they'd become friends when Jai showed his own artistic skill in sketching and painting to the eccentric styled Ghoul. Uta tilted his head and thought on it more before asking Jai while still trying to figure out a painting scheme.

The sketch Jai had brought in to him was an impressive one if he did say so himself, because Uta had made a few which resembled it and yet didn't because of the overall design of it. It was a full mask, but it could actually go about a full 6 inches from the face to the left and right sides. In a certain viewpoint it could be considered primeval in inspiration, but there was also a hint of something akin to futuristic as well which Uta couldn't quite put his tongue on. The mask wasn't a flat one either, coming to a small point an inch from the user's nose and mouth and giving the wearer ample space to move their mouth and breathe comfortably through their nose. On both sides at equal points were a pair of protrusions like horns which when viewed at a certain angle made it seem like the entire mask was a diamond with inward curving edges laying horizontal. The top and bottom points of the diamond shape were curved backwards from whatever the user would see, and could be seen as a crescent which had some depth to it.

At the center of the mask was a triangular toothed set of partially jaws which according to the notes would actually be 3d as oppose to merely painted on design, but they wouldn't actually be functional in fight since it was to be carved into the mask instead of outwards. It seemed to Uta to be more of an intimidation tactic, one which the maker certainly found fitting for it's designer. The first glance look of it actually reminds him of a shark, a hammerhead in particular though the top and lower crests were of it's own making. Overall the entire thing was unique in Uta's own special eyes, and when he first saw it he complimented Jai on his new piece. It would be quite a thrill to make this one, and may take more time than usual if they weren't sure on colors. Luckily Uta spoke up then as an idea popped into his mind for what palate to use on this one.

"What about we do the design in reverse? White markings while the overall base set is half red and green mix or even a blend? It might accent the teeth better if they brightly stand out in contrast to a dark background." Uta comments and Jai hummed in thought as well as he visualized the proposal, and actually found himself liking how it appeared in his mind. He gave a smile and patted Uta on the shoulder, giving a chuckle. "That actually sounds pretty clever, yeah I think that'll be a good idea. Go for it, but make sure you do your normal shading for the vertical crests of you could. You know what I mean." Jai requested and Uta gave a nod at that as he popped an eyeball into his mouth casually from a small serving bowl while Jai took one of his own to eat from the dish. He swallowed the small bit of flesh with a newfound look of excitement in his eyes which made the eccentric Ghoul tilt his head in anticipation.

"On another note I'm actually here for another thing as well. I need your help, a big favor if you will." This statement made Uta open his eyes a bit in curiosity and he set aside the sketchbook Jai had brought in and gave the hybrid his full attention. "Oh? Go on. If it's that big a favor then my price is you designing a mask for Me. You always bring in such fascinating pieces." He could see that Jai was clearly excited about something and that got his interest, mainly because Jai never showed such happiness in telling him anything. Sure he's known him for quite a long time, a few years actually, and was easily Uta's best customer because of the near 2 dozen masks Jai has brought in asking to be made and bought without complaint about any price. Jai merely grinned at the mask maker and good friend before replying.

"Oh no problem, hell I'll have one before the end of the week if you want. But what I need is information about a certain someone I'm seeing." Jai spoke and Uta couldn't help but smile at the guys enthusiasm even though his own eyes widened. "Oh I see, someone your dating perhaps? Excuse me if I find myself pretty surprised, given your ah, special diet. I'm assuming she's a Ghoul, I know you don't usually form relationships with either except those at Anteiku. Tell me, what's her name?" He asked eagerly and found himself in shock when he got his answer.

"Rize Kamishiro." Jai spoke the two words with clear joy in his voice while It's was a bit taken back.

There was no way in hell he managed to get a date with the Binge Eater of all people. But in some crazy way it actually made perfect sense for someone like Jai to meet and find some sort of common ground with someone like Her. Uta knew little of the purple haired and voracious eater, including her love for literature which Uta remembered Jai telling him he has a passion for as well. Perhaps that was how the two had met, but the notion of Jai going out on a date with her was a crazy one considering just how ravenous the two of them are separate. He's heard of Rize's feedings from the news, like the aquacafe incident almost a week and and half ago which Uta also heard rumors of Jason being involved in from what Itori had said. He knows of Jai's hunger from the way he once confessed himself and his bodies nature, and from the seemingly endless anounts of money he always had to purchase many masks, well it had to come from somewhere.

But still, as truthful as Jai has always been Uta is a bit skeptical. He had to be playing a joke on him of some sort, and Uta exclaimed "Really? Tell me how that happened. You've got me hooked oval eyes." Jai gave a chuckle and began to explain just how he met his newfound love life. "Well I'll tell you then, after all I've got time to spare before I head to Anteiku later this evening. You know how I usually get my morning fix just before work, and how I've been enjoying the atmosphere of Anteiku lately for my reading?" Uta nodded, after all a few times he and Jai grabbed coffee and talked while Jai kept up his human act to keep suspicion from the both of them in public by eating human food from the cafe they went to.

"Well I was going to the place to enjoy some reading and a good drink when I happened to see her reading the same book as I, and decided to introduce myself to her. She accepted and we had a brief talk about a few...certain topics, to get to know each other when I finally asked her out. Now I knew she was a Ghoul already, and from the way Touka and Yoshimura were treating her, I figured out she was little miss Binge Eater and wanted to see if she was someone I'd get along with. So when she accepted my request for a date, I took her out shopping and walking when the best part happened." Jai smirked and Uta found himself raising an eyebrow before he interrupted Jai's story.

"Hold on now, you say the two of you went shopping and walking? How long was this date? Did you meet at night or something? I always heard that's her style, play the Femme fatale and eat when they prepare to go their ways for the night. What changed?" Uta asked in curiosity and Jai shrugged casually. "Well we met up early and spent the day together, I know we both had a good time. I mean it obviously went through my head that she might've been trying to lure me in, but I think I turned the tables on her myself when we were both walking back. I could tell she definitely enjoyed the outing, even if she had the intention of eating me."

"So we finally start heading in, it's dark out and she looked like she was struggling with herself, she kept fiddling with the pendant I stole for her. I don't think she wanted to hurt me, but then a group of low lives tried robbing us in a side alley. I surprised all of them and her as well when I killed two of them in the blink of an eye and showed her my kagune as I finished up with the rest. Then being the gentleman you all, including Her, seem to think I am, I offered her the first bite and told her that I'd explain afterwards. She agreed and we both split the meal if you catch my drift, and we walked and talked together before going our separate ways. I asked her if she would like to go on another and she seemed happy to say yes." Jai finished with a happy look and Uta was impressed, but asked another question. "So she knows what you are? And everything you eat? How'd she react to that?" At this Jai looked a little frustrated and he sighed.

"I didn't tell her everything about me, just that I was a ghoul who could eat human food as well as flesh, and about my parents being one eyed Ghouls. But nothing more, I didn't want to scare her off. But I will tell her in the future, I just want to feel like I can trust her and she can trust me before I do it. I don't know how she feels on cannibalism yet, and I'd least want to show her proof that I actually need to take part in it or else she might just think I'm lying." Jai finished with a small scowl and Uta patted his shoulder reassuringly. He could understand the reasoning for Jai being secretive, although he had indulged his secret to he mask maker after only a few months of business with confidence radiating from him doing so. As if Jai thought that he was trust worthy of that fact, and Uta had taken that as a good sign of a friendship with the hybrid Ghoul.

"Well just make sure you tell her before it's too late, you don't want to push her away by seeming like a person she can't trust either. And since your going for a second date soon, I'd say around the third one to let her know about your special diet." Uta advised and Jai gave another sigh, this time with annoyance not aimed at the mask maker but more towards himself.

"I get what you're trying to say, but it's not exactly good dinner conversation either. Imagine we're chowing down and I happen to mention "Oh by the way, just FYI I eat other ghouls like yourself because they taste like chicken to me." I'd scare her off, but I know I've gotta tell her at some point. I'm already planning on informing the manager of my situation later, but he and she are the only ones I want to know this for now." Jai finished and Uta raised an eyebrow while tilting his head adn seeming a tiny bit amused and confused.

"Hmm, you seem ready to tell me after buying your tenth mask, does that make me more valuable in your eyes? Why Jai I'm in shock, I didn't know you felt that way!" Uta gasped with false Faust in his voice and visible on his features, and Jai snickered at the dark eyed ghoul. He always did know how to lighten up the mood, partly why Jai was friends with him. Playing up the villainous role Jai narrowed his eyes evilly and gave a sinister grin before taking an impressive stance and pretends to hide his face with an imaginary cape. "Ah so you figured out my master plan! I trick the old man, the girl, and then the world all for your dear tattooed eyes! Come to me dear Uta, and let us consume the world!"

Jai and Uta both stayed silent for thirty seconds of keeping in their laughter at both of their role-playing, but soon a giggle popped out from the mask maker before it grew into full hard laughter which Jai then took part in while giving Uta a playful slap on the back. "Oh that was perfect! I can't stop laughing!" Jai barely got out as he wiped a tear away while Uta began to get more control of himself as well as the atmosphere felt very relaxing between the two. "Ha, that was a good one. Well then back to the matter at hand, what do you wish to know? I'm afraid I don't know much about her aside from her reading and eating, much less where she came from or such." Uta told Jai and the hybrid felt a sense of frustration get to him again, and knew he would have to rely on Anteiku's staff or go track her down himself.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd have something on her since you seem to know everyone. Has she ever come in here for a mask?" Jai asked and Uta merely shrugged his shoulders before replying. "Once a long time ago, maybe a year or so, but she never purchased anything and I didn't make her one. It's a shame, I actually have a nice design at the ready for her if she were to stop in. I've heard of her latest feeding from the news, were you involved in that as well?" Uta asks but Jai just shook his head.

"Nope, but soon enough you might be seeing something like that on the news again." Jai casually mentioned and Uta found his eyes opening more as he out two and two together before smiling. "Second date?" He asks and Jai grinned in excitement.

"Oh yeah, we're having a night on the town her and me. By the way if you don't mind me asking, would it be possible if you could make that other mask you mentioned before, the one for Rize? Might serve as a good gift aside from the meal we're gonna be having, flowers seen a little...tame for someone like her. Although I did steal a spider Lily pendant and gave it to her on a necklace when we went on our first date."

"Did you now? Well that seems very gentleman like, how'd she react to it? Uta asks with curiosity, impressed with his best customer's bold move for a mere first date. Then again Uta knows that first impressions can often make or break a relationship with not only people dating but fellow co-workers and such, so he could understand the reason for the hybrids actions. "She liked it alot, I even saw her wearing it when we met up again at Anteiku, so so far do good right?" Jai asked and Uta nodded.

"That is a good sign, and she agreed to go on a second date with you right? I think you're doing just fine, just take your time with her. After all you've gotten farther than anyone I've ever heard of trying to get to know the binge eater, but I take it being one yourself helps you out immensely." Uta pointed out and Jai felt a bit more comforted by that statement, and expressed his gratitude.

"Thanks Uta, I needed to hear that. Hmm, since you don't know much it looks like I'll have to bring it up with Yoshimura or one of those working there today. Hopefully my luck will be better this time, but thanks for your help. How long do you think both masks will take to make? I can pay now if you want." Jai asks and started pulling out his wallet but Uta waved him off.

"That's not necessary, I know you'll pay for it whenever. As for a time frame, I'm guessing about a week both both. Yours is going to take longer than hers because of how complex it is, but hers I have to start from scratch and make. Sorry if it's longer than usual but hey, these things takr time." Uta told him but Jai didn't feel any resentment or annoyance at it.

"No worries, I'll just have to save it for the big three between her and me. You want me to come in and pick them up or delivery?" Jai asked and Uta said "I'd prefer if you came here. I heard there might be more Doves on the streets nowadays because of what happened last week at the AquaCafe." Jai seemed to smirk at this and Uta raised an eyebrow at the perculiar look on his face before asking a silent question.

"Well if they're putting more dishes for me on the streets then I can only imagine what they'll do when they see what we're going to enjoy at that nightclub." Jai chuckled and Uta snorted lightly in amusement at his friends antics. "I thought you went for more quiet hunts, even if you eat alot?" Jai waved him off as he started to head towards the door to the art studio, but before he leaves he glanced back and winked with his unique kakugenes activated briefly to show Uta just what he felt in the mood for.

"Oh I enjoy my alone time well enough. But like I said, We're gonna have one helluva night out. I'll see you later Uta, take care." And with that the hybrid closed the door behind him. Uta shook his head in a knowing sense of humor.

'Oh I will Chimera. Let's see how you and little miss binge eater get along once more.'

.

.

.

At a certain coffee shop in the 20th ward Touka Kirishima was watching the place empty once more, even though it was only the late in the afternoon the place was actually pretty quiet. Not an appearance from Jai or Her today, but Yomo did pass through almost an hour ago after talking with Yoshimura. Irimi was sweeping the floor while Enji cleaning up some cups and plates left in the sink. Touka herself was checking the register to make sure it was full when the door opened and bell rung, signalling a customer. Touka looked up and saw much to her delight that it was Mr Xenoth, even though only Yoshimura called him by his last name. Everyone else just called him by his first like he preferred, even though he never expressed any discomfort or displeasure to Yoshimura for using the title. He just seemed too nice for that.

Touka decided to make small talk as he walked towards the counter. "Hey Jai, back for another cup already? Or something to fill your stomach?" She asked knowing he always got something to eat Everytime he came in, and he seemed to pick up on her humor with a slight chuckle. He waved his hand and came to lean on the counter, resting on his forearms as he replied to her.

"Not today I'm afraid, I know I'm going to be having a big meal later tonight though. By any chance is Yoshimura in? He and I need to discuss some matters involving me, this shop, as well as all of you too." He told her and she scrunched her eyebrows a bit, somewhat puzzled by the words. She voiced them while answering his question.

"Yeah he's in the back, I can get him if you want. But what did you mean by matters involving the shop?" Touka asked and Jai smiled then at her, but she could see it wasn't his usual kind smile. This one was somewhat mocking in a way, but not in a mean or rude way, but one akin to smugness in a happy sort of sense. His next words made her freeze but her hands clenched in shock and sudden fear. Fear of possibly having to kill someone she had grown happy to know because of his genuine kindness and generosity as a paying customer. Her eyes widened as he spoke in a casual tone while keeping that same smile.

"I would like to speak with the head Ghoul in charge because I have a confession of my own to make to this shop. Is that an acceptable answer?"

Enji and Irimi both paused in their tasks ever so briefly to glance at Jai in surprise, but otherwise didn't move. Enji coughed a bit but Irimi was keeping her hold on the broom tight enough to fling it at the man if he tries to bolt, but she made sure to appear as if she hadn't heard the accusation. Touka stood there in shock at the words and her eyes briefly darted to see if anyone else was coming near or into the shop, and seeing none she quickly made her way to the door and locked it. She flipped the open sign to closed and turned to face Jai with fists, angry at him for figuring out they were ghouls and angry at herself because she might have to kill him in order to keep their secret safe.

Reluctantly her eyes activated and her Ukaku began to appear from her upper back, she hadn't solidified it yet to fire any shards, but she knew that if it came down to it she would be fast and effective in making sure he didn't rat them out to the Ccg. This wasn't how she wished for things to go, but at least she could take very mild comfort in the fact that she would make his death quick and painless, because if the binge eater suddenly got tired of whatever charade she was playing this week Touka knew that Jai would face a horrible way to go by being eaten, possibly even while he was still alive if some of the rumors about Rize were true. Her kakugenes were in full effect as she grimly prepared to carry out the task, but what made her completely in her tracks was his face yet again.

It hasn't changed one bit.

He was still leaning against the counter as if he were completely uncaring or overly confident of his situation right now, even with her kagune drawn. She remembers overhearing his opinions on ghouls and humans several times he's been here, but she figured he would've at least been showing some sign of fear or hesitation. Some sort of change at seeing a Ghoul about to kill him, but no. He just stood there in the same spot, completely indifferent to her display of intimidating him, and he continues speaking to her as he could care less about her threatening him.

"You finished yet? I'm still waiting on an answer. Is he available for a talk?" Jai asked once more and Touka felt frustrated, why wasn't he even acknowledging the danger he was in?! She voiced her confusion to him angrily and demanded to know why he wasn't running. "How come your not running? Don't tell me your an idiot if you think I'm not serious! I will kill you if I have to!" Jai shocked her when he walked real slow towards her and stood eye to eye with her and did something she would've never seen coming.

"You can try, but you have no idea what I am... or what I'm capable of. Don't do something you're gonna regret later Touka." Jai winked at her but just before the lid closed Touka saw his eyes activate in Kakugans. 'No that's... that's not possible, he's a... he's a Ghoul?!' Touka's mind was running a thousand miles a second as she tried to process all of this before she noticed he was still right in front of her, waiting for her response. He tilted his head a bit and raised an eyebrow in patient waiting and finally she got the words out of her throat.

"I...I can get him. He's in today." She stuttered out and she saw that he smiled and backed up from her, seemingly in a cheerful demeanor as her Ukaku retreated back into her shoulder area while her own kakugans deactivated. Her eyes looked normal, the same as his now did, and he bowed his head as she looked at him one last time before hurrying to find the manager or Yomo to help her. She left him to both Irimi and Enji because she knows they would both be able to handle him if he tried anything, although with what he'd just shown her that they weren't able to see was that he was more than just human.

'Just what the hell is going on here!?' Her thoughts kept repeating as she expertly walked through the building. Touka went through the hallway to Yoshimura's office and saw the old man inside enjoying a private cup of his own when she came in quickly, he frowned at the manner since she always knew to knock. "Touka I'm sure you know better than to-" He went to voice his surprise when she spoke over him urgently, stopping him dead in his tracks. "It's Jai, he's-" She failed to finish the sentence, and he could tell that whatever it is concerning Mr Xenoth was bothering her bad. He knows she seemed quite friendly with him out of all the customers who've come through the shop ghoul or otherwise, and that had even earned her a small amount of teasing from both Enji and Irimi. Kuzen sighed and prepared himself for the worst scenario, that Rize had finally decided her little game or whatever she had played was at an end and the bright and kind young man was dead. He starts to ask her "So his luck finally ran out. Did Rize end him?"

Astoundingly however she shook her head at his question, telling him instead "No he's... he's in the shop. Waiting to see you but... his eyes... they're..." She struggles to say and Yoshimura frowns as he sets his cup down and rose to walk towards her, he could see she was clearly disturbed by something but unable to explain. He put a hand on her shoulder and asked her gently "Why don't you bring me to him? I'm sure it'll be easier to understand once I see for myself." Touka swallowed and nodded her head, although she didn't think that the words he'd given were comforting.

Mainly because she thinks even he was going to be shocked and unable to comprehend it either. But she went along with what he suggested anyways and lead him to the front of the shop where Jai was sitting at one of the tables closest to the main counter area. Yoshimura glanced at the young man and couldn't find anything wrong with him at all, and turned his head to Touka once more. "I'm not sure what is is you're seeing but would you make us all a cup while I talk with him?"

She looked at him seriously for a second with disbelief in her eyes, before nodding silently and walking behind the counter while Yoshimura walked over towards Jai, who faced the outside the window even though he'd heard their entrance into the room. Kuzen spoke first to the younger one. "Mr Xenoth, how nice to see you again. What brings you here today? Our private talk perhaps?" Jai turned around and faced the manager with a polite smirk like he usually wore, and Yoshimura couldn't see anything wrong with the boys eyes like Touka had struggled to explain. What had gotten her so spooked?

"Ah Yoshimura sir, it's good to see you too. And you are correct with your guess, I'm here for the talk and a small favor if you would be so kind. But before we go any further would it be possible to have the others listen in on this one? You and I will have another more private one later, but I think the air needs to be cleared a bit." He asks while glancing to both Enji and Irimi who Kuzen noticed were still tense, although less so than Touka was. He raised an eyebrow at the suggestion and decided to humor the younger man.

"If that's what you wish. Irimi, Enji, come take a seat. Touka when your finished I ask that you do the same and join us." Kuzen told the three and they each pulled up a seat near Jai, although Touka was still watching them from behind the counter where she was brewing their drinks. The silence crept on as they group all waited for Touka to finish up and finally as she sat, Yoshimura spoke to Jai directly. "Now that we've all settled in, why don't you begin first Mr Xenoth? Why is it that you're here today?" The man in question smiled and obliged him with full acceptance.

"Well as I'm sure you've noticed I've been coming to this shop for a month now, I've gotten to know you all and you've been thinking you've gotten to know me. Although what you've seen from me do far is the real me, I haven't been fully honest with any of you. And since my meeting with Rize a week ago in this very shop I noticed you grow suspicious about why she's been letting me live. After all she is the Binge Eater, why would she let a human live? Well the answers pretty simple. Just like all of you, I'm not Human either." 

The casually said accusation made the air thicken considerably from how it had been only a few minutes ago. Even more so than the accusation was the way it was stated, not as a hypothesis but as pure fact, as if he'd always known what they were. Then there was last sentence he'd told them, that he wasn't human. Which meant he insinuated that he was in fact a Ghoul. Enji was the first to say anything, his usual upbeat demeanor a bit shaken as he tries to convince him that they weren't Ghouls as he claims them to be. "C'mon Jai, you really think that we're all ghouls? I mean c'mon, you've seen us eating food, ghouls can't even-" but he was cutoff when Jai chuckled at the vain attempt at secrecy.

"No, I've seen you wasting good food Enji. But then again you guys can't eat that stuff like humans or even I can. Let's not play games here, I've already told you I'm not Human either. There's no reason for you guys to hide and lie to me. Plus Touka already gave herself away trying to intimidate me." As Jai told them this his own kakugans began to show visibly to them, and they all find themselves watching his strange eyes with fascination, even Touka who had glimpsed them a short while earlier. Irimi was the first to recover visibly, although Yoshimura's mind was already thinking of just how this was possible. He's known of a Ghoul and a human mating and creating a one eyed hybrid, but this seemed far different from that experience. This was far different, so he chose to pay close attention as Kaya voiced her first question, and it was the same one at the forefront of their minds.

"What are you?"

At these words Jai paused and seemed to consider her words, mulling them over in his head as they tried to guess mentally what his explanation would be. After about a minute or so Jai responded in a somewhat somber voice, although there were hints of him being reserved in a way. "I'm not even sure what I am, but I know that I'm like you, a ghoul. Just a different type of one, because I know you've all noticed me eating just about every time I come in here, eating human food." They all nodded and Touka smiles briefly at that, remembering the amount of breakfast sandwiches and other pastries and such he's come in to pick up. He took the hint and continued.

"Well being whatever I am, I'm also able to consume human food as if I were one of them. But of course I also have to partake in flesh which is a nice mix up, so I survive on both. Now as for giving you all this information, I can't help but tell you I'm a bit disappointed underneath my relief at telling you about my true nature." Jai finished a bit coldly and they could all feel the atmosphere drop a few degrees. Yoshimura raised an eyebrow and asked him in a clipped tone. "But what do you mean when you say disappointed? True we may have kept our nature a secret but that's hardly applicable here since we've never encountered a being like yourself before." Jai raised an eyebrow of his own as his next statement hit hard on them all. He wasn't going to let them get out of this that easily.

"You were all in such fear of Rize trying to eat me, and yet not a one of you did anything to stop her or myself. You were ready to let me be eaten had I not been what I am. That's not exactly a good friendly relationship building technique." Jai explained without missing a beat and the others flinched a tiny bit, and Touka felt like shit for him pointing it out. Enji felt ashamed in his own way, Irimi was trying to justify herself and the other's actions in her head, but she knew they were guilty of what Jai had said. Yoshimura however felt a few different things.

The older man did feel a bit of guilt and shame at knowingly leaving Jai to his possible demise at the hands of Ms. Kamishiro, but he also felt suspicion arising as well. If he was so hurt by this course of action which was just what they had to do, then why hadn't he revealed himself to them earlier? What else could he possibly be hiding from them still, like how the so called Date with Rize went. He hadn't heard anything on the news about any mass feedings or predations in large amounts, so what had he and the binge eater done together? Did she fully know what he was?

If he had a secret or two to hide Yoshimura could sympathize and understand, however he would still need to be aware of them if Mr Xenoth was to be allowed in this shop since he began to associate with Ms. Kamishiro who was on her way out as well. If she doesn't get her act together or at least feast in other wards to not draw attention, then Yoshimura himself will no longer tolerate her presence in the shop. He decided to speak some of his mind with Mr Xenoth.

"As I stated before, we've never had to deal with this type of situation before, and wouldn't have any way to correctly take care of it. As for leaving you to yours and Ms Kamishiro's devices, part of the policy of this shop and as a Ghoul Safehouse is that we do not interfere with the feedings of others unless they prove themselves problematic or hazardous to our way of living here. I'm sorry to say this but if you were to have been her victim that night, it hardly would've affected our lives permanently. Although that does not mean that we would not have been regretful nor affected by your death in our own personal ways. The shop would've stayed open, and our secret would've been safe still, even the woman your seeing knows that. I would take it up with her before you find yourself disappointed at our methods here, surely it crossed your mind that she was a ghoul when she asked you those questions you playfully answered without hesitation? If you had died that night, part of the blame would be on yourself." He finished and Touka and the rest look at him in some shock, but they could see the meaning behind the somewhat cold words, they were truthful to a degree.

If he had been eaten then it would've been partially on him for not detecting what she was, but then again Rize was the perfect Femme fatale in the Ghoul world. It was how she was so strong, luring in countless human males who had hopes of getting with her for romantic or purely perverted reasons and taking their lives for her own gain. Sure she ate women too when she went on a spree, afternoon all meat was meat, but the majority of her works were men who simply became entranced by her snake like charms. It worked right to her advantage, and a week ago it seemed that Jai would've been another of those victims although one whom the staff had gotten to know. But then the seemingly impossible had happened, he returned and met up with her in the same shape 2 days later, alive. The pair who'd been working that day, Yoshimura and Touka had been stunned by him arriving as he usually did every morning, and even planning out a second date with the voracious woman, much to their utter bafflement. Two days since then and he now reveals to them that he was a ghoul all along, granted he still ate and smelled like one in every way. It was a lot to try and take in, and with Kuzen's wise though harsh words, things were still not as they seemed.

Jai tilted his head and smiled a little bit, thought it was cold at the manager rather than at all of them present. "Hmm fair enough. I don't tell you what I am, you leave me to die, I show up and start playing the blame game. Well played. But I don't want any of you to be under the impression that I am no longer wishing to be associated with any of your nor this shop." He said as he took a good sip from his cup and they all frowned at his response. He and The Manager had exchanged words that could be seen as very conflicting, and yet he still wanted to keep things the way they were? A few bells were ringing in Touka's mind as she tried to understand where he was going with this, so was Kuzen and Irimi. Enji was more do deciding to simply listen and make up his own theories as time went on. That was he wasn't surprised nor disappointed if he thought wrong. Touka spoke up first. "So what, you just want things to go on as usual? Like we never even had this talk? Why?"Jai shrugged and told them as truthfully as he could without revealing everything.

"Well why not? You all like when I come in, I like the service and the atmosphere of the place. It's close by to both mine and supposedly Rize's place, and I need to get my fix somehow. I just wanted you all to know, cause I noticed the way you two seem to view her." He nodded at Touka and pointed his eyes towards Kuzen who surrendered in a small way to the statement. Touka crossed her arms at the mention of that gluttonous bitch, but otherwise said nothing. Kuzen merely said what his thoughts were of the girl and decided to warn Jai about her as well. "Let's just say that we've seen her long enough to know what her style of hunting is Mr Xenoth, and it's not preferable to those of us who work here. We chose not to kill in order to eat, and keep ourselves fed and nourished with the remains of those who take the most precious gift away from themselves. But I'll allow you to make your own decisions since you've chosen to pursue her. If her feeding or your own becomes a problem to us here at Anteiku, we will have take action." Yoshimura let the statement hang in the air as they all tensed in waiting for Jai's response. But once again he surprises them with his words.

"If that's all then there'll be no problem. I've learned how to stay under the Doves radar for this long, who knows, maybe I could even show Her a thing or two. No harm will come this shop because of my or her doing." Jai nods and Yoshimura accepted the young man's promise. But the conversation didn't seem to be done with just yet, because Jai clapped his hands together and spoke.

"Well now that that's out of the way, there is that favor I need to ask of whoever is knowledgeable." They all waited for him to go on, but found themselves in a more humorous situation compared to the one they've been in for the past ten minutes.

"How the hell do I get in contact with her?"


End file.
